Lifes a Balancing Act
by Spirit of the Skies
Summary: For anyone whose ever wandered what would happen if a clan apprentice met circus cats. Sunpaw is a stubborn Thunderclanner who finds out life is one big balancing act. Chapter 11 up! Bonus sneak peaks up!
1. Chapter 1

**Thunderclan:**

**Leader: **Dapplestar  
_Apprentice: Whitepaw_

**Deputy: **Sandnose

**Medicine Cat: **Blossomtail  
_Apprentice: Mintpaw_

**Warriors:**

Brownroot- A strict brown tom  
_Apprentice: Sunpaw_

Dawnsky- A pretty cream-color she-cat

Sparrowfeather- A wild and young gray warrior

Pebblefur- A spotted tom

Appleleaf- A tortoiseshell she-cat  
_Apprentice: Cherrypaw_

Firestreak- A orange tabby tom

Blazefur- A bright orange tom

**Apprentices:**

Cherrypaw- A dark red she-cat

Sunpaw- A ginger she-cat who can be stubborn

Mintpaw- A pretty striped she-cat

Whitepaw- A white tabby tom

**Queens/Kits:**

Raindrop- A pretty tortoiseshell queen. Firestreak's mate. Kits: Twigkit, Seedkit

**Elders:**

Cloudwhisker- A grizzly old silver tom

Milkyeyes- a blind old tom with colorless eyes

**Outside Cats:**

Sebastion- A large brown and white tabby tom

Tempest- A black she-cat with intense blue eyes

Taylor- A pretty tortoiseshell

Maxzene- A mottled brown tabby with green eyes

Paws- A talented siamese tom

* * *

Chapter One

"Balance Sunpaw," called Brownroot. He was a firm mentor and right now his frustrated apprentice wanted nothing of what he was teaching her. He was the most boring mentor too. While Sunpaw's sister, Cherrypaw, was learning fighting moves and hunting skills, Sunpaw had only ever explored the territory, learned the warrior code by heart, and was now working on climbing. She had no idea why it was so important that she learn to climb, but did as she was told. At least she had for the last moon, but now it was getting a little annoying. She was tired of being the only apprentice unable to hunt or fight! She was tired of looking really stupid in front of her sister and denmates.

"Why?" she demanded of her mentor. She was walking, not very balanced, across a thin branch after climbing the tree. The tree, a short pine, was hard to get up, being very sticky, and she was trying to walk out to where her mentor had instructed. She was still several pawsteps away, and it would take moons at the slow pace she had to go to keep from falling.

"What?" Her mentor asked, shocked at her tone and her sudden change of attitude. She'd been an angel earlier, now she had just smart-mouthed him.

"I asked you why I have to do this, for the millionth time!" Sunpaw growled at him.

"Sunpaw, do as your told, you need practice." Brownroot told her, narrowing his eyes.

"Yea, I also need to learn to hunt, fight, and do other warrior things, and I don't have all my life to learn them." Sunpaw took several angry defiant steps with those words, and then toppled out off of the branch. She caught herself by her right paws claws, but before she could reach up with her left paw to hang on better, she fell to the ground.

"See what happens when you stop focusing?" Brownroot asked, coming over. "You need to pay complete attention to what you're doing. You unhurt?" He looked over her as she stood up.

"Oh sure, I get to tumble out of trees all day and even Mintpaw can hunt better then me!" Sunpaw said, holding back tears of rage.

"That's it, I refuse to train an apprentice whose attitude is so out of line, now, you can go back to camp and tend to the elders." Brownroot ordered, just as Cherrypaw and her mentor, Appleleaf, came into the clearing.

"What's going on here?" Appleleaf asked.

"He's not training me right! I can't hunt, I can't fight, I can't even climb!" Sunpaw exclaimed.

"Sunpaw! He's taking time out of his day to train you, show some respect. Firestreak was his apprentice too you know, and he's turned out to be a fine warrior." Appleleaf said.

"He can't hunt or fight either I'll bet." Sunpaw said. Cherrypaw came over to give her sister a comforting lick.

"Could Brownroot and Sunpaw maybe train with us sometime?" Cherrypaw asked her mentor.

"It's up to Brownroot, but I wouldn't mind." Appleleaf said, looking from Cherrypaw back to Brownroot.

"Maybe later, Sunpaw has some work to do back at camp." Brownroot gave his apprentice a stern stare, and Sunpaw left, with her tail dragging in the dirt.

"Cherrypaw, go hunt for a little bit." Appleleaf told her apprentice. Cherrypaw looked at Sunpaw's retreating figure a little longer and then turned away. She soon disappeared into the undergrowth.

"Brownroot, what happened?" Appleleaf asked, concerned.

"Nothing, she's just discovering training isn't all fun and games." He said.

"She does expect something more then climbing for her training." Appleleaf said with a smile.

"I don't care what she expects, I'm the mentor and she'll have to learn that." Brownroot said, no expression playing on his solemn features. "I'm going hunting, I'll see you back at camp."

Appleleaf could think of nothing more to say as Brownroot retreated into the undergrowth. She decided to find her apprentice and left the clearing.

After all the cats had left, a small gray mouse poked his furry head out of his burrow. He scooted forward, making small, quick movements. He found a seed that he liked and started nibbling, poking his head up now and then to check his surroundings. Suddenly, a twig snapped. He looked up, wondering where the noise had come from, and if it was dangerous. He scented the air, and tasted cat. He turned to go back to his burrow and came face to face with a large tabby. He was frozen to the spot as the cat swiftly metted out death to the unfortunate creature.

Sunpaw did eventually go back to camp. She took her time, going slowly and often pausing to investigate new smells. A warrior would tell her she was lucky she hadn't run into a fox or badger with her recklessness, but she got to camp unscathed. Whitepaw was eating with Mintpaw, probably sharing about his hunt or battle training. It just wasn't fair! Sunpaw went to the fresh kill pile, hoping not to be spotted by Whitepaw and Mintpaw. She hoped in vain. Whitepaw called her over, and Mintpaw looked at her expectantly.

"I can't." She said. She grabbed two pieces of fresh kill, holding back tears, and walked into the elders den.

"And who is that?" Cloudwhisker asked, but before Sunpaw could answer, Cloudwhisker silenced her with a flick of his silvery tail. Sunpaw then looked over to Milkyeyes. He was a newer elder, retiring shortly after he'd gone blind. Cloudwhisker was a kind companion for the unhappy Milkyeyes and now they were the best of friends. Cloudwhisker even helped his friend learn cats by scent, which was what he was doing now.

"She smells young, an apprentice I believe, but it's not Mintpaw..." Milkyeyes announced. Sunpaw would've laughed earlier at this, but now she just moved into the den and placed the fresh kill before the elders.

"I'll take that vole if you don't mind Cloudwhisker." Milkyeyes said quickly. Cloudwhisker got the squirrel instead.

"Well, known yet?" Cloudwhisker asked after taking a big bite.

"Give me time." Milkyeyes said in the middle of a mouthful.

Sunpaw decided to fetch some new moss for the elders while Milkyeyes thought it through. When she came back, they were done eating so she removed the bones and the other uneaten parts. Then she changed the moss.

"Its either Cherrypaw or Sunpaw..." Milkyeyes said.

"I thought we established that already?" Cloudwhisker said.

"Whose the one with the bad memory?" Milkyeyes retorted. "By the way, I have a few ticks if your supposed to do that."

"Okay." Sunpaw said.

"Its Cherrypaw isn't it?" Milkyeyes said.

"Nope." Sunpaw said as she left the den for the second time. She almost collided with Whitepaw.

"Hey, uhh, what happened? You okay?" He asked.

"Fine." Sunpaw said, trying to move around Whitepaw.

"Want some help?" The white tom asked. He was a good three moons older, but a kind and loyal cat.

"It's okay, you can go have fun." Sunpaw said.

"Well, I don't really have anything to do." Whitepaw said.

"Sunpaw! Don't tell me your asking this apprentice to help you." Brownroot said, startling the two apprentices.

"No, I was just asking her if she needed help." Whitepaw said quickly.

"Well, she's being punished, now, run along and play." Brownroot told the apprentice. Whitepaw ducked his head and walked off, looking back apologetically at Sunpaw.

"You don't have to be so rude." Sunpaw said, narrowing her eyes. "He just cared about me, unlike you." She stomped off for the medicine cat den. Brownroot sighed angrily and picked up the prey he'd caught, adding it to the fresh kill pile before going into the warriors den. Sunpaw watched him before entering the medicine cats den, rolling her eyes.

"Hello Sunpaw, need something?" Blossomtail asked.

"Yea, a new mentor." Sunpaw said sarcastically.

Blossomtail didn't catch the sarcasim. "Then shouldn't you be talking to Dapplestar?"

"Like she'd care, I just need some of that tick-removing stuff. I have to care for the elders." Sunpaw said. She usually liked Blossomtails thoughfulness and insight, but today, it was just another problem.

"I think Dapplestar would hear you out if you had a genuine concern, but if your just angry you got punished..." Blossomtail paused to get the mousebile. "Then she might just tell you to tough it out."

"Sure, she'll tell me the same thing when we go to battle and I can't even fight." Sunpaw said bitterly, leaving the den before a surprised Blossomtail could reply.

When she got back to the elders den, Milkyeyes turned his colorless eyes towards her. "Sorry if I offended you Sunpaw." He said apologetically.

"Its fine." Sunpaw said, starting to rub the mousebile on Milkyeyes pelt.

"You look troubled." Cloudwhisker said. "Want to talk about it?"

"I hate Brownroot!" She declared. The two elders exchanged looks.

"And why would you hate my son?" Milkyeyes asked.

"He's your-" Sunpaw looked at Milkyeyes with her jaw hanging open. "I'm sorry, I didn't know..." She was sure Milkyeyes would tell Brownroot- and then she'd never be a full warrior!

"Its fine to dislike any cat you don't like, but whats Brownroot up to thats got you so upset?" Milkyeyes asked.

"He's my mentor and I... he's not training me right." She blurted.

"What do you mean? He trains you doesn't he?" Cloudwhisker asked.

"Well sorta, but I can't fight or hunt!" Sunpaw said.

"Because of how he trains you?" Milkeyes meowed, confused.

"He doesn't train me, at least not to do those things." Sunpaw answered.

"So he trains you in other things?" Cloudwhisker asked.

"Sorta, he's taken me over the territory so many times with I could walk through it blind... no offense Milkyeyes... and he's gone over the warrior code so many times I probably say it in my sleep, and he's trying to teach me to climb, but I'm just going to end up breaking a leg!" Sunpaw said.

"Well, your making a good start then." Cloudwhisker said.

"Yea, meanwhile Mintpaw could beat me in a fight and Cherrypaw could hunt me!" Sunpaw turned her face away, trying to hide the tears she'd finally let flow.

Cloudwhisker used his tail to make Sunpaw look up at him. "Sunpaw, I know your eager to do as well as your sister and become a good warrior, but you have to be patient. Do you really think Cherrypaw goes over fighting and hunting all the time? And if she does do you think she could recite the warrior code? Or find her way through the forest by herself at night? She might know more then you in some ways, but you probably know more then her in other ways, just be patient, in time it'll even out."

"Fine." Sunpaw said.

"Thats a good cat, now, finish with Milkyeyes and go have some fun, we'll be fine." Cloudwhisker told her. Sunpaw did and went to wash her paws in the stream. She came back to camp exhausted. She lay down in her nest and tried to sleep, but the gray light of evening was too much for her. She decided to go take a walk. With that, she headed out of camp, into the forest beyond.

TBC

Please Review,

Spirit


	2. Chapter 2

GreenThora: Thank you for your suggestions, I will definately work on that. I have to admit, its hard to write a story doing EVERYTHING right (which is probably why three people write the wonderful Warriors books). As for your cat, I once used Winterpaw/leaf as a blind she-cat or you could use Milkpaw/eyes. Theres always other, more sinister names such as Darkpaw/sight, which might sound cruel and make the reader really understand that this is one cat that is treated very unfairly by her clan (Shadowclan would probably be the only clan to do that though.) I look forward to reading your story, so keep me posted on it!

Hope this chapter is exciting enough! Just picture yourself doing what Sunpaw is about to do!

* * *

Chapter Two

Sunpaw moved silently through the undergrowth. A soft breeze made the leaves whisper. _'Go on, go on,'_ they seemed to whisper. Cloudwhisker had been right, Sunpaw _could_ find her way through the forest at night, without getting lost or confused. She kept moving forward, heading towards the pine tree she'd climbed earlier. Maybe if she climbed it, she could show Brownroot and he'd _finally_ teach her something else!

Sunpaw was so gidy with excitement she quickened her pace. She'd never been out in the forest alone at night, and she suddenly didn't feel tired anymore. She could see the moons starting to rise, only a quarter full now. Soon, Blossomtail and Mintpaw would go to meet with the other medicine cats at Highstones. Mintpaw was so lucky, she got out of camp and into other territories every halfmoon! Sunpaw had never stepped a paw out of Thunderclan territory.

She found the pine. As she looked up at it, she began to loose her nerve. Should she really be trying to climb without another cat nearby? What if she broke her leg and couldn't get back to camp? It could be sunhigh before any cat found her, and her mentor would be furious!

However, Sunpaw swallowed her fear and started to climb the tree. It was slow going, she had to always keep herself balanced while moving steadily forward. How in the world would she ever be able to climb as quickly as Brownroot or any of the other warriors.

She suddenly wished she'd brought someone along. Maybe Cherrypaw, or Whitepaw, to make up for Brownroot yelling at him... Sunpaw shook the thought away- and almost lost her grip on the sticky bark. What was the sticky substance that Brownroot had warned her about? Sunpaw tried to remember its name, but then decided it was unimportant. If she knew its name or not it was still there, hindering her climb.

As she continued to ascend the pine, she grew in confidence. She had little light, but maybe it was easier that way. She couldn't tell how far up she was. Could be a taillegth or a foxlength for all she knew. She tried to think of it as a taillength instead of a longer distance, to try to trick herself out of the fear that was rising in her chest.

She finally reached the branch she'd been instructed to walk on and paused to get a better grip. Then she had to use her powerful hindlegs to spring up and get on the branch. If she sprang too hard, she'd go flying over her target and fall. If she wasn't powerful enough, she would probably hit her head on the branch, loose her grip, and then fall. She had to do this perfect. There was little margine for error.

Sunpaw sprang suddenly, and reached out for the branch. Thankfully, the moon shone on that particular spot rather well so she could see where she needed to place her paws. She made it! She gave a quiet yowl of joy and then faced her next task, walking out to the twig Brownroot had pointed out to her earlier. She thought that he had picked a rather far-out spot. She would hardly have the room she needed to turn around.

She decided to focus on the present task- getting there. She moved quietly forward, judging each pawstep. She tested the bark before putting her weight anywhere.

Suddenly, a owl hoot rang out. In her surprise, Sunpaw misplaced a hindpaw and slipped. The owl suddenly swooped down on her. She dropped to the branch, and she could feel the wind from the owls wings as he swooped over her. She was probably bigger then he had expected, so he moved on. Sunpaw hardly dared to breathe. Her hindlegs were dangling on either side of the branch and her forepaws where gripping the sides of the branch so tightly they began to ache. Fear and shock made the blood roar in Sunpaws ears. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply to calm herself.

Then, slowly, she stood up, moving first one hindpaw, then the other, back on the branch. She took a small step. Then another, and a third. She once again dared to keep moving steadily forward, one paw at a time.

She could scent fresh kill, and imagined that the owl had made a kill closeby. He would be busy with that for some time, but she'd have to watch for him now. Hopefully he'd soon return to his home without bothering her again. She suddenly stopped, a rather puzzling thought coming to her mind. She was at the tallpines, what was the owl (who was guessably from the Owl Tree), doing all the way over here? Did they really come so far for food? Was prey running short near the large tree? Sunpaw shook her head. _'Concentrate!'_ She told herself. _'Remember what happened earlier, no, forget about that, just focus!'_

She finally reached the twig. The furthest she'd ever gotten, at least with this tree. She'd climbed a few other types of trees, but never a pine. Brownroot had at least been satisfied with her preformance on the other trees, so why did she have to learn yet another one? How many times would she probably climb them anyway?

Hopefully, she would never have to climb a tree _ever_ again, except to show Brownroot she could climb this one. Then it would be over! Sunpaw once again became excited with the thought of new training. She told herself once again to focus, then tried to figure out how to turn around. She couldn't go backwards... could she? She chanced a glance behind her, and almost lost her balance. No, no way could she possibly walk with her head turned around like that.

She thought up another solution. If she reared up on her hindlegs, she could turn really fast and then land facing the other way. Again, Sunpaw discarded the idea. There was simply nothing that could make her stand on this branch with only two legs.

She could always try turning like she normally would, but she'd probably trip over her paws. No, that wouldn't work either.

So what was Sunpaw to do? She decide she could jump out of the tree if she absolutely had to. Of course, in the dark, she couldn't tell if she was jumping on leaves or a not-so-friendly creature.

The moons light was suddenly masked by clouds. Sunpaw crouched low, wondering when it would reappear. It could take hours, or even the whole night to reappear. Would Cherrypaw and the others worry if she wasn't in her den the next morning? Had they already noticed her absence? Maybe they were out looking for her right now!

Sunpaw sighed, it wouldn't do _her_ any good though. She would still be stuck in the tree until she could figure out how to turn around- and she wouldn't until there was light- or she could see where she was jumping to.

Of course, she'd probably loose her nerve if she saw how far down she had to jump. She tried to figure out what would be easier, jumping in the dark, blind to where she was going, or jumping with light, the height making her loose all confidence.

No, she couldn't jump. There was just no way she could possibly...

Why oh why had she left camp? She could be sleeping in her cozy nest right now, dreaming of hunting! She put her head down, closing her eyes...

It was not a minute later that a loud _**boom**_ awakened her. She was so scared, she toppled out of the tree.

Thankfully, she wasn't hurt badly. It wasn't a comfortable landing, but not very painful. Her left forepaw was cut on something, but besides that she was unharmed besides a couple bruises, which would heal on their own in time.

Sunpaw wondered what had made the loud noise. She remembered the elders talking about hearing a lot of loud 'booms' one night. This was accompanied by lots of lights in the sky- all different colors and shapes. She had been told it was twolegged nonsence, but would've liked to see them make new stars that faded like the elders said. Stars of different colors. Loud stars, stars that sounded like fire being consumed by water. Yes, that would've been a sight.

But as she looked up, she saw no light but the moon, which had reappeared during her descent. She heard noise, a song like a bird might sing only much louder, and more then just one type of sound. Many sounds, all working together to make a strange sound. It had to be twoleggeds, what else could be making such a racket?

Sunpaw was about to go back to camp when a light behind her made her spin around. Suddenly, the sky was filled with lots and lots of golden stars. Sunpaw looked on in amazement. Had the older warriors really seen such a beautiful sight? How could they have spoken so negatively about it? Twoleggeds could not possibly create something as wonderful as this could they?

Sunpaw didn't know, but she knew she had to find out. What a story she'd be able to tell to the young cats of the clan when she was an elder! She bounded forward, heading to the twolegged place.

She found it before she thought she would. A new twolegged nest, made of bright colored designs, was there. A lot of twoleggeds were heading inside this new twolegged nest. Sunpaw saw no twoleggeds from the forest-side of the nest, so she moved forward, slowly at first, then with more confidence. She saw a crack in the twoleggeds nest, and she peeked inside.

There was a lot of twoleggeds! More then Sunpaw had ever seen in her whole life! It was bright in the nest, bright as day! She could see so many twoleggeds, little ones, big ones, fat ones, skinny ones, ones with a lot of color on there pelts and ones who had little color on their pelts. How strange this all was! Sunpaw suddenly heard a loud voice.

'Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages, I welcome you to the 15th annual Gordan Circus!" A loud voice, a scary voice. Sunpaw didn't understand a word of what he said. She backed away as all the twoleggeds put their forepaws together, making a loud, continous popping sound.

She only dared to look back in when it got quiet again. The song she'd heard earlier began again, and suddenly, cats appeared! She saw five cats come into the tent like there was nothing more normal. A twolegged was holding up some sort of loop, that all the cats jumped through.

_'Kittypets?'_ Sunpaw wondered to herself. _'But what are they doing?'_

One leaped onto a big round object and started walking on it. It moved easily under his paws, and around and around he went. Around the circle of twoleggeds. He seemed confident, this large tabby tom. Another cat, a siamese tom, was walking on his hindlegs. How far he could walk- just on his hindlegs. Then he did something that surprised Sunpaw even more, he stood on all four paws, then raised up onto his forepaws and took two steps, before crashing to the ground. He looked angry. _'Why would he be upset about doing that?'_ Sunpaw wondered. _'That was totally awesome!'_

Three she-cats suddenly came forward, drawing Sunpaws attention away from the talented tom. Two stood on all four paws, and the other got on top of them, standing with two paws on each cat. Sunpaw was amazed!

Then the three she-cats and the siamese tom went over to the one on the round object he was walking on. They stopped it, letting the big tabby tom down, and one of the she-cats, a pretty tortoiseshell, pushed it with her head. The black she-cat stopped it and pushed it again. The large tabby tom caught it this time, and pushed it to the mottled brown she-cat. Every time it was pushed, another cat stopped it and pushed it to another cat. It seemed like a game the kits would play with a stone, only this round object was so much bigger then the cats! They hardly seemed to be working though, smiling at one another.

Then they left the twolegged nest, pushing the ball away with them. The twoleggeds once again put their forepaws together to make that irritating popping sound. Sunpaw shook her head and turned around- to come face to face with the big black she-cat.

"Hey Sebastion, lookit what I found!" She called, sounding very different from the cats back at home.

"Well, well, if it isn't a little kitten!" Declared the siamese tom, coming around to stand alongside the she-cat.

"Whose this?" Demanded a voice, Sunpaw spun around to see the big tabby tom. The other two she-cats soon joined their friends.

Sunpaw was completely surrounded. With her back against the twolegged nest and her front and sides blocked by the five kittypets, Sunpaw had no where to go. She wondered if she could get away from the kittypets, but the big tom looked as though he knew how to fight, and Sunpaw was an untrained apprentice. She wondered what they intended, but the big tom just repeated his question.

"Who are you?" He demanded, his voice loud and sharp. It reminded her of Brownroot. Sunpaw looked at the cats wide eyed, fear pulsing through her veins.

TBC

Please Review,

Spirit

BTW, I will be on vacation until the 29th so I might not update for a few days, enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Stop it! You guys are frightening her, poor thing." The tortoiseshell said firmly, pushing through the cats to get to Sunpaws side. She put a comforting tail on Sunpaw's shoulder. Sunpaw flinched, but stayed where she was. "There, there, ignore these clowns, they don't mean any harm. My names Taylor, whats yours?"

"S-Sunpaw." Sunpaw stammered. "What are clowns?"

"Sunpaw? What sort of name is that?" Said the mottled brown she-cat. "And how can she not know what clowns are?"

"Its a vey _nice_ name. Now Sunpaw, thats Maxzene." Taylor pointed with her tail at the mottled brown she-cat. "Thats Paws," the tail flicked to point at the siamese. "Thats Sebastion," the tail pointed out the large tabby tom, who was still looking at Sunpaw with his solemn gaze. It made Sunpaw nervous. "And thats my sister, Tempest." Taylor pointed to the last cat, the black she-cat with very intense green eyes.

"Hello." Sunpaw said shyly.

"So, Sunny, you live around here?" Sebastion asked. Music was coming from the nest again, music that sounded spooky...

_"Sunpaw."_ Sunpaw corrected. "Well I... no, not with any of the twoleggeds if thats what you mean." She admitted.

"Twoleggeds? Oh, the no-furs..." Sebastion seemed to ponder this. "You mean your homeless Sunny?" He asked finally.

"No, I live with some other cats who aren't kittypets." Sunpaw said, grinding her teeth at the nickname.

"Around here?" Taylor asked.

"In the forest a little ways..." Sunpaw said. Was she saying too much? Dapplestar would have her tail for this, not to mention Brownroot. He'd have her cleaning out the elders den until she was old enough to join them! That thought was actually rather funny, but not at the moment.

"A forest cat!" Maxzene gasped. "They'll kill us all!" She stepped back until she stepped on Tempests tail. Tempest hissed at Maxzene, who moved quickly away from the black she-cat.

"Stop dramatizing." Sebastion commanded sharply. Turning back to Sunpaw he said, "I was in the forest today, by the pines. I caught the most delicious mouse! I also saw a couple cats, one brown and the other a tortoiseshell."

Appleleaf and Brownroot! Sunpaw could hardly believe it. What would've happened if Brownroot had scented the tom? Sebastion would've had his fur torn off by the hefty Thunderclan warrior.

"What, surprised I could hunt?" Sebastion asked. His voice was full of mocking and it stung Sunpaw. The music from the tent changed, sounding silly this time.

"No, your lucky you didn't get your fur torn off by one of our warriors- you'd not be so happy then." She declared hotly.

"Warriors? Ha! Surprised as you may be to hear this, I happen to be a very good fighter." Sebastion said.

"Surprised as you may be," Sunpaw let her voice become low with mocking and a threat. "You won't last long hunting in Thunderclan territory once we pick up your scent. Then you might not have paws to do your fancy tricks!" She spat.

"So you were watching us, what did you think?" Maxzene asked, cutting Sebastion off. She stepped forward, licking her chest proudly.

"Why do you do tricks for Twoleggeds?" Sunpaw asked. She heard more of the poping twolegged noise coming from inside.

"Why not?" Paws asked. "We get fed, have decent homes, baths." Peels of laughter came out of the tent.

"Yea, and you loose your freedom, are unable to do what you want." Sunpaw countered.

"In case you haven't noticed, we are free at the moment." Tempest spoke for the first time. She sounded hostile, like she was pointing out the fact that her and her friends could easily be attacking Sunpaw at the moment.

"And I don't believe you, you couldn't possily be a forest cat." Paws said. "Your too small."

Sunpaw spun around. "For your information, I'm training to be a warrior, so back off." Sunpaws claws raked the earth, she was totally alert for a fight.

"You wouldn't last a minute, kit." Tempest said, her eyes flaring.

"Apprentice." Sunpaw corrected.

Tempest was about to lunge for Sunpaw, but Taylor stepped in her sisters way. "Enough, she's not going to loose her attitude with you calling her names." Taylor said.

Tempest narrowed her eyes, but didn't bug Sunpaw further.

"How did you do that?" Sunpaw asked, turning to the siamese tom. She heard several twoleggeds gasp from inside, what could they be seeing?

"Do what?" He asked.

"Walk on your forepaws." Sunpaw said. A strange smell hit her nose and she wrinkled it. It smelled strange, not like a normal twolegged smell at all!

"Oh that? That was a horrible preformance, I only walked two steps! I walked five earlier!" He said. He seemed rather sensitive about his preformance.

"But I never saw a cat do that before!" Sunpaw exclaimed. "Any of that." She added, looking around at the group. Paws looked thrilled at her awe of them.

"We trained, thats all, found our talents. Paw's learned his one day while he was playing around as a kit. I learned simply by accident." Sebastion said.

"Could I do it?" Sunpaw asked, her eyes widening.

"I suppose, with practice." Sebastion said, not sounding too hopeful.

"Aww, stop Sebastion, of course you could, you just need practice." Taylor said. "Wait here." Taylor disappeared behind the twolegged nest and reappeared with the round object a moment later. It was huge up close, almost double Sunpaw's size. She looked up at it in wonder.

"Is it alive?" She asked timidly.

"The ball? Goodness no!" Maxzene said.

"Ball?" Sunpaw asked.

"This is called a ball, it rolls around when something moves it, so you gotta have perfect balance to walk like I did." Sebastion said. "And you can't use your claws, that'll ruin it."

"It'll make a loud 'pop' and become flat." Taylor ellaborated.

Sebastion jumped up on the ball. It rolled foreward as he landed, but he walked backward to counter the motion, remaining balanced (though he wobbled a little). He then started moving his paws, but Sunpaw couldn't tell if he was walking forward or backward, but the ball went in a small circle. After a few turns, Sebastion hopped off. The ball rolled away a little, then came to a halt.

"Want to try?" Taylor asked. Without waiting for an answer she added, "hop on my back to get up there." She stood alongside the ball, waiting for Sunpaw.

Sunpaw shrugged, it couldn't hurt. She jumped onto Taylors back and stood on her hindlegs. She sprang upward, like she had while climbing the tree, and to her surprise, she felt all four paws on the ball. It was odd feeling, like nothing Sunpaw could discribe. She then felt herself going forward, and leaned forward with the motion. With that, she toppled off of the ball.

"Good try, but you have to lean back when the ball goes forward, just a little. Whatever way the ball goes, just lean the other way to counter it." Sebastion instructed. Sunpaw was shocked! Brownroot usually gave her a stern look or an unkind word when she made a mistake- not advice! She felt encouraged by this, and quickly hopped over to Taylor to try again.

After getting on the ball this time, she instantly leaned backwards, just a little, to counter the balls movement.

"Good, now see how long you can stay up there." Sebastion called. Sunpaw stood still, letting the ball wobble and leaning to counter it as Sebastion had said. She stayed up for several moments before toppling over.

"You leaned too hard that time." Sebastion told her. "Once more." Sunpaw eagerly tried again, and this time stood for several minutes. "Can you sit?" Sebastion asked. Slowly, Sunpaw sat down. Two leans later, she was on the ground.

"Very good." Taylor said.

"Yes, good effort." Paws added.

"If you want to try again, meet us here in the late afternoon. We'll be training for another preformance then." Sebastion said.

"I don't know... but I might." Sunpaw said. She had no idea if she would be able to get out of camp, but she would at least try. As she raced home, the moon guiding her paws, she thought about Sebastion and his cohorts. What exciting lives they must lead, even if they were around Twoleggeds! Before she entered camp, she rolled in some garlic to hide the scent of strange cats and twoleggeds.

* * *

She slipped into camp soundless as a shadow, or so she thought. Suddenly, a cat had her pinned. She recognized Sandnoses scent. "Its Sunpaw!" She whispered.

"Sunpaw, what is that horrible scent?" Sandnose whispered.

"Its garlic, I accidently walked through some I didn't see." Sunpaw lied.

"What are you doing out so late anyway?" Sandnose asked in a demanding tone. Sunpaw had been expecting this.

"I was washing mousebile off my paws when I decide to go for a walk. I found a soft spot under a tree and decided to rest, I didn't realize I'd fallen asleep until I woke in the dark." Sunpaw said, making her voice sound timid and very _very_ sorry. She wasn't sorry at all.

"Well thank Starclan a badger or fox didn't find you!" Sandnose said, with a hint of amusement sparkling in his eyes. "You can join the dawn partol as a lesson to you, now get some sleep." He told her. Sunpaw was glad the punishment was an out-of-camp one instead of being stuck in camp.

She reached the apprentice den and laid down with a contented sigh. How tired she suddenly realized she was! She curled up in her nest, trying not to wake up any of the apprentices. She failed. Whitepaw stirred.

"Eww, Sunpaw? What happened?" He whispered loudly.

"I ran into some garlic." Sunpaw said. To herself she thought, _'A lie to this tom!'_ Sunpaw was glad Whitepaw didn't ask anymore questions. Instead he curled up and fell back asleep, ignoring Sunpaw's smell, which probably reeked like crazy. Good thing he was nice enough not to tell her to go bathe in the river. She was so incredibly tired she thought her legs would fall off.

That night, when Sunpaw dreamt, she was on the ball, walking on it behind Sebastion. There were twoleggeds making that popping noise they seemed to like so much, and Taylor, Maxzene, and Tempest were walking behind Paws as he walked on his forepaws. It was amazing. Lights were everywhere, shining on Sunpaw. Sebastion suddenly jumped down and Sunpaw followed suit. All six cats jumped through the holes in the air the twoleggeds held. They pushed the ball to one another, calling out in excitement as the twoleggeds laughed. Paws, Tempest and Sebastion stood in a line. Then Taylor and Maxzene stood on their backs. Last but not least Sunpaw jumped on top, amid cheers from her commrads and lots of twolegged noise.

The next time she dreamed, she saw the twoleggeds stars shooting up in the sky. They dazzled Sunpaw, who found she was sitting next to Sebastion, with the others close by. She could hardly believe her eyes as stars of all kinds and many colors shot up before her! She could see only those stars, and it was beautiful. She could feel Sebastions pelt brush hers, gently. She lay down on her back, next to him, staring up at the sky.

* * *

Blossomtail could not sleep well. She kept seeing strange things, strange cats- twoleggeds! She felt afraid, but at the same time curious. A large brown tabby tom suddenly appeared, and next to him was the outline of a small cat. She could scent Thunderclan faintly on the cats pelt, but couldn't recognize the cat. She kept hearing strange words, words she didn't understand. She could understand something else though. The voice of Lightberry, the Medicine Cat of Thunderclan before Blossomtail, spoke clearing in Blossomtails mind.

"The one of the sky nolonger walks with Starclan, her path is with the lights that fade..."

Blossomtail awoke with a start, the night was still covering the forest in a blanket of slumber. Her apprentice was nearby, Blossomtail could hear her steady breathing, still soft like a cat when sleeping. Blossomtail panted for a minute, commiting the ominous words to memory, then fell asleep.

TBC

Please Review

Spirit

P.S. I have the feline's pictures up on a website: **h t t p : / / spottedleaf00. proboards82 .com/ index.cgi? action (equal sign) display&board (equal sign) fanfiction&thread (equal sign) 1206487593&page (equal sign) 1** Just remove the spaces and add the equal signs. Also, heres a tip about writing Warriors fanfictions: tear one or two sheets of paper into little peices on on group of pieces write first name ideas (Ice, Night, Blue, Fire) and on the other group write surnames (pelt, fur, tail, whisker) If you want, include 'star,' 'paw,' and 'kit' in the surnames. At random, draw one paper from each group for cat names.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Sunpaw! What did you do?" Sunpaw groaned and rolled over onto her back. It was far too early to be up! Someone pawed her. "Sunpaw!" Cherrypaw. Why couldn't her sister leaving her alone?

"She was up late Cherrypaw, and she ran into some garlic." Whitepaw said.

"I can smell that!" Cherrypaw said, sounding irritated. Sunpaw heard the swoosh of leaves as Cherrypaw left the den.

"She's gone Sunpaw, but you better get up." Whitepaw warned.

"Uhnnnn." Sunpaw moaned.

"Aren't you feeling well?" Whitepaw sounded surprisingly close. Sunpaw opened her eyes to see him standing above her.

"Besides extremely tired and starving I feel okay." Sunpaw said.

"Well then, lets go eat shall we?" Whitepaw said.

They walked out into the morning sunlight. It was already a warm summer day. Sunpaw and Whitepaw shared a meal under the shade of a tree.

"Sunpaw, you'd better hurry up, the patrols leaving soon!" Called Brownroot. He sounded irritated. He was probably forced to come only because of Sunpaw's punishment.

"Coming!" Sunpaw called relunctantly. She gobbled down a few more bites of her squirrel before rising. "Thanks Whitepaw, I'll see you later."

"And do me a favor and wash before then?" Whitepaw asked, but he smiled as he said it.

"You got it." Sunpaw said. She hurried to catch up to the patrol, which consisted of Brownroot, Sandnose, and Sunpaw. Sunpaw stood as far away from Brownroot as she could, but she could tell he smelled her- he was looking at her with an unhappy expression.

"We should probably have one more." Sandnose said.

"I'll go Sandnose, with my apprentice, you can take out the sunhigh patrol." Dapplestar called from her den. Sunpaw wanted to crawl away and never come back out. Whitepaw stood up and eagerly joined the group as Sandnose nodded and walked away. Dapplestar walked towards the three when she was suddenly stopped by Blossomtail. Blossomtail looked worried and tired, like she hadn't had the best of nights. As Blossomtails mouth moved quickly, Dapplestars eyes narrowed, looking worried.

_'Please, let Blossomtail say something that will keep Dapplestar here!'_ Sunpaw thought. _'Don't let her see that I can't hunt or fight... and smell like this!' _Much as Sunpaw wanted Whitepaw to come, she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of the leader.

"We'll discuss this when I return." Sunpaw heard Dapplestar say. Sunpaw wanted to sink into the ground.

"Whats wrong?" Whitepaw asked her.

"If Dapplestar smells me, I'll never regain favor with her!" Sunpaw whispered, her eyes full of worry.

"Relax, Dapplestars a really fun cat, she won't be mad, I promise." Whitepaw said.

Dapplestar came towards the group she narrowed her eyes at Sunpaw, but said nothing. "Lets go by the Riverclan border." She said. She led most of the way, with Brownroot following and Whitepaw and Sunpaw bringing up the rear. Thankfully, they were running against the warm breeze so Sunpaw's scent was left behind them. When they reached the sunningrocks, Dapplestar looked back at Sunpaw.

"Better bathe while you can in the shallows, just be mindful." She told Sunpaw. Sunpaw nodded and walked towards the river. She walked in upto her neck, the icy water cooled her after running in the sun. She ducked her head under a few times, trying to make sure she got rid of _all_ the scent.

"You trying to wash away all your fur?" Whitepaw called. He was watching her as Dapplestar and Brownroot renewed the scent markers.

"Think its gone?" Sunpaw asked hesistantly.

"If its not then you will never get rid of it!" Whitepaw teased. Sunpaw walked out, dripping. She went up to Whitepaw and shook with all her might.

"Hey!" Whitepaw called as cold droplets hit his pelt. After he got over the initial shock, he laughed. "That actually felt good."

"Come on you two!" Brownroot called.

They ran after their mentors, laughing. Dapplestar silenced them with a look.

"You trying to scare away the prey?" Brownroot asked his apprentice sourly.

"Sorry." Sunpaw said, hanging her head. She could hardly feel sorry- she wouldn't be catching any of the prey anyways.

"You two go hunting for a bit." Dapplestar ordered.

Sunpaw looked to her mentor for help, but he just stared at her. She looked at Dapplestar. "But I..." She faltered. If she tattled on Brownroot, he'd only make training later that much harder, or more boring. Holding her tongue, she marched into the forest, Whitepaw on her heels.

"Whats wrong?" Whitepaw whispered once they were well away.

"I can't hunt, Brownroot never showed me how." Sunpaw admitted.

"Why didn't you tell Dapplestar?" Whitepaw asked.

"Because Brownroot would get me back for that later." Sunpaw said.

"If you do poorly, he'll get you anyway for not doing as well." Whitepaw pointed out.

"Help me?" Sunpaw begged him with her eyes.

"Okay, if your stalking a mouse, creep up quietly and step lightly. They will feel you before they smell or hear you." Whitepaw advised. "For squirrels, move slowly and quietly, then, when your close, fly at them at catch them unawares!" Sunpaw nodded, swallowing nervously.

"Good luck." Whitepaw said, going into the undergrowth. Sunpaw scented the air. She could smell vole, but she wasn't sure how to catch that, so she looked for mice or squirrels instead.

She saw a mouse. It was small, and Sunpaw guessed it was probably very fast too. She creeped up as Whitepaw had told her, moving softly. Then, she pounced! The mouse was in her claws before she realized it. She quickly killed it, but it had squeeked loudly before she did so.

Now the prey in this area would be on alert- harder then ever to catch. At least she had caught _something _which was more then she'd expected. Whitepaw showed up a little later with a vole and squirrel, he set down his prey, eyeing Sunpaws mouse.

"You caught something!" He whispered happily, his eyes shining.

"But I didn't kill it fast enough. It squeeked." Sunpaw said unhappily.

"I didn't catch anything on my first try." Whitepaw said.

"Really?" Sunpaw asked, surprised.

"Nope, not even my second or my third. I tried nine times before I caught something." Whitepaw said.

"Nine times?" Sunpaw asked, her eyes wide. "Sorry..." she said, suddenly looking down.

"Sorry what?" Whitepaw asked with a soft laugh. "It is pretty funny." He said, his smile wide.

"Sunpaw! Whitepaw! Come on!" Brownroot called.

"Coming!" The two apprentices called. Sunpaw picked up her prey to head back to her mentor, but Whitepaw stopped her.

"Wait, take my squirrel too, that way Brownroot doesn't get mad at you." He told her, shoving the squirrel towards her.

"But won't Dapplestar be mad?" Sunpaw asked.

"Nah, I can hunt later anyways." Whitepaw said.

"Thanks Whitepaw." Sunpaw said, picking up the squirrel.

"Rub your scent on it." Whitepaw said.

"Huh?" Sunpaw said.

"Rub your scent on the prey, or they'll know." Whitepaw repeated.

"Oh, right, thanks again." Sunpaw said. She laid the prey down and gave the squirrel a few rough licks. "There."

"Sunpaw!" Brownroot sounded angry.

"Coming!" Sunpaw said, rushing off with her prey. Whitepaw followed her back to where their mentors were sitting.

Dapplestar raised her eyes. "Whitepaw, having a bad day?" She asked upon seeing his catch.

"Yea..." He said, looking away.

Dapplestar smiled. "Every little bit helps Whitepaw, good job." Then she looked at Sunpaw, who had put her prey down to lick her paw. She swiped it over one ear.

"Wow Sunpaw, great catch." She said. "I see Brownroots been teaching you well."

Sunpaw had to hold back a laugh- or a rude comment. She just nodded.

"Well, you can feed the elders when we get back." Brownroot told her. "Don't think that chore is up." He reminded her. _In front of Dapplestar!_ Sunpaw felt her ears going red. She not only impressed Dapplestar, but had kept her mouth shut at his lack of teaching- _how could he do that?_

"And why are you looking after the elders Sunpaw?" Dapplestar asked.

_'Because my mentor doesn't want to train me!'_ Sunpaw thought. Out loud she said, "Because I got frustrated and said some mean things to Brownroot." She said.

"And did you apologize?" Dapplestar asked.

"Sorry Brownroot." Sunpaw said without looking at him. He would have the biggest smirk of satisfaction on his face. It would take all of Sunpaws engery to not swipe it off with her claws.

"Very good." Dapplestar said.

When the patrol arrived back in camp, Sunpaw was told to take her fresh kill to the elders and tend to their needs. Raindrop, Firestreaks mate, called to Brownroot.

"If she's being punished could she look after Twigkit and Seedkit instead? I could really use a break." She said. Sunpaw stopped and looked at Brownroot. She had been eager to tell Cloudwhisker and Milkyeyes about the patrol, but Brownroot nodded at Raindrop.

"Feed the elders then come look after the kits!" He ordered. Sunpaw sighed. She went into the elders den and set down the food.

"Hello Sunpaw, how'd it go today?" Milkyeyes asked, he'd obviously gotten her scent down.

"Horrible, but I don't have time to explain, I have to go look after Raindrop's kits." She told them.

"Well, come back later an share, we'll be here." Milkyeyes told her.

"Okay, thanks." She said, leaving to find Twigkit and Seedkit.

For a while, Sunpaw and the kits did not get along. They wanted to chase her, but Sunpaw was too tired to run in the hot sun. She asked them to play quietly nearby, but they kept wondering further off then Sunpaw liked. She finally rounded them up and marched them back to the nursery. She sat down with a grumpy sigh.

"Need some help?" Asked a voice. It was Mintpaw. She was looking bored outside her mentors den.

"I can manage I think." Sunpaw called back.

"Please? I'm so bored. Blossomtail has been talking to Dapplestar since she got back and theres nothing for me to do." Begged her clanmate.

Sunpaw bit her lip, thinking. The last time someone had offered to help, Brownroot had given her a hard time, but the bothersome tom had gone into the warriors den and not reappeared, he was probably sleeping. Sunpaw nodded.

For awhile, Mintpaw helped keep the kits occupied with a pebble, but when it landed in the bushes outside of camp, they grew bored. "We want to play a new game." They complained.

Sunpaw tried to think of what she had done as a kit. Mintpaw looked to be doing the same. Suddenly, Sunpaw had an idea.

"Try to walk on your hindlegs." She suggested. Mintpaw looked at her in surprise. The kits did too.

"What?" Twigkit asked, looking confused.

"Try to walk like this." Sunpaw stood on her hindlegs and took a couple steps before collapsing. "Only further." She said, standing.

Twigkit still looked unsure, but Seedkit decided to try it. She took a single step before she fell. Twigkit decided to try then. She stood up and took three steps before falling. They tried again and again, making the whole thing a competition. Who could go the farthest, the fastest, the longest. Mintpaw even tried a few times, but then just looked at Sunpaw with a laugh.

"Where in Starclans name did you get that idea?" She asked, giggling.

"I don't know." Sunpaw said, but it of course had been Paws, the talented cat from last night, that had given her the idea.

"Well, at least they're occupied." Mintpaw said, looking at the kits giggling. They ran into one another and fell over, laughing.

"Yea." Sunpaw agreed.

"Whats going on here?" Called a voice. Firestreak. Would he mind the game Sunpaw had started? Twigkit and Seedkit raced over to their father, both begging for attention.

"Daddy, look at what we can do!" They chorus. They both repeated the trick for their father, going farther then they had earlier.

"Wow, who taugh you that?" Firestreak asked.

"Sunpaw! She's so much fun!" Twigkit said.

"Yea, I hope she becomes a warrior soon so she can be my mentor!" Seedkit added.

Sunpaws ears turned bright red, and she stared at her paws.

"Well, she probably won't, but we'll see." Firestreak told his kits, giving them each a lick before walking over to Sunpaw. "Thanks so much for watching them. I hear you have my old mentor, Brownroot, teaching you." He said.

"Yes..." Sunpaw said, she wanted to ask Firestreak how he handled being that toms apprentice, but didn't know if it would be considered rude.

"He can be quite annoying can't he?" Firestreak asked. Sunpaw looked up at him in surprise.

"Oh come now, I know that toms pretty stern. I won't say anything." He promised.

"Well... He certainly picks boring or difficult lessons." Sunpaw admitted.

"Yes, he certainly has a way with doing that. Heres my hint, every time he tells you you're doing something wrong or bad, ask him how he would do it. He may be stern, but he has an ego too, use that to deal with him." Firestreak told Sunpaw. She smiled.

"Thanks!" She said.

"And if your ever really frustrated with him, let me know, I'll try to help." Firestreak said.

"That would be great, thanks."

"Its the least I can do for entertaining the kits. They're are really precious, but quite annoying." He said. "Hopefully next time I'll get a tomkit too."

Sunpaw smiled. "Sure, it was sorta fun actually." She said.

"Sunpaw!" Brownroot was standing towards the exit. He looked fresh, as if he had just woken up.

Sunpaw said goodbye to Mintpaw and the kits before rushing to meet her mentor. "You're going to try climbing that tree again." Brownroot told her. "Common." Sunpaw looked determined as she followed her mentor out of the camp.

TBC

Please Review

Spirit


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Sunpaw quietly followed her mentor through the thick undergrowth, she found it hard to keep up with her mentors quick pace. Brownroot was moving fast through the forest. The sun still was hot, but soon it would cool off so evening and then eventually night could claim the sky. Sunpaw was eager to see if she could climb the tree after her secret night practice.

She was also thinking about the morning patrol. Whitepaw had been so nice and fun. Did he like Sunpaw? How should she act if he did? How would she know if he did? Questions raced through Sunpaws mind, making her nervous. She tried to shove the thoughts from her mind. _'Focus!'_ she told herself.

They reached the tree, the pine Sunpaw remembered so well. She glanced at her mentor, who merely flicked his tail in an impatient manner. Then tentatively approached the tree.

"I don't want to be out too long." Called Brownroot. He could be so annoying! Sunpaw bit her lip to stop herself from saying something she'd later regret. Vivid images of last nights climb raced through her mind. The owl, the fall, the lights... the other cats. Sunpaw suddenly realized she had to hurry or she'd miss meeting up with them. She climbed the trunk with a speed that surprised herself. She then leaped onto the branch. She looked down at Brownroot, but she couldn't tell if he seemed pleased with her confidence. She wondered if he could ever be pleased. She'd have to climb the Great Sycamore to satisfy him! She decided to focus. She pretended Sebastion was watching her instead, ready to help her if she became stuck or fell. She pretended it was part of their tricks they were showing her.

It was much easier that way. It was easy to walk across the branch to the twig. It then became very difficult. She looked down at Brownroot. "Um, how would you suggest I turn around?" She asked hesitantly.

"Can't you figure it out?" Brownroot asked with a hint of impatience.

_Use his ego to deal with him_... Firestreaks words echoed in Sunpaws mind. "But I would love to know how you would do it..." She said a bit awkwardly. Perhaps she'd learn with time how to sound. Perhaps Firestreak knew.

"Well, why not turn and sit sideways, then stand and walk the other way." Brownroot suggested. Sunpaw hid a smile of delight. Why hadn't she been able to think of that. It sounded simple and easy. She sat down, her hindlegs at awkward angles, but managed to walk back down the branch without falling. She nearly yowled with happiness.

When she reached the trunk, she swung out and slowly backed down. Her hindlegs touched the ground and then her forepaws. Brownroot came over. Sunpaw beamed, so happy she didn't even notice Brownroots ever-sour expression until he spoke.

"Finally, now, since you managed to hunt so well this morning you can hunt on the way back. At least bring three pieces of fresh kill." He ordered. Sunpaw felt a hot fiery flash through her. She glared at him.

"But how? I have no idea how to hunt." Sunpaw said.

"Then how did you do it earlier?" Brownroot smirked- or maybe it was Sunpaws imagination.

"I got lucky I guess." Sunpaw said, looking at her paws. She should not have even tried to hunt earlier!

"Then hopefully your luck will hold." Brownroot told her, leaving before Sunpaw could think up another excuse.

"Great." Sunpaw sighed. She'd be out all night hunting for that much. Flicking her tail in anger, she plunged into the undergrowth going the opposite direction of camp. She went after a mouse, but stepped to hard. Then, she finally decided that Brownroot would have to wait. She was going to meet up with Sebastion and the other cats.

After making sure Brownroot wasn't following her, she hurried towards the twolegged nest. It was visible from a good distance. Sunpaw found herself nervous to approach in broad daylight, and there were twoleggeds about! Sunpaw hid for several minutes trying to decide. Before she could quite decide, she caught site of the five cats. Sebastion was in the lead, while Taylor and Tempest followed behind side-by-side. Maxzene and Paws were behind the two sisters.

They were really close when they stopped. Maxzene and Taylor chased one another while Paws practiced his walking. Tempest was grooming herself while Sebastion looked on. Suddenly, Sebastion looked Sunpaws direction. She wondered if he was thinking about her. He probably thought she was too afraid to come back. She had no way to explain that... she _was_ too afraid.

Then Sebastion trotted her way. Sunpaw wondered what this tom was up to.

"Did you come to watch or to practice?" Sebastion asked out loud. Sunpaw suddenly realized he knew she was there.

"How did you do that?" She asked, coming partway out of the undergrowth.

"Still mystified at my ability to use my senses Sunny?" He asked. He said it as if he was amused. Sunpaw noticed the nickname, but decided she had little chance of convincing this talented tom to use her real name.

"Yes, actually." Sunpaw retorted. She hadn't meant to sound so sharp, but it had just come out like that.

Sebastion gave a hurt expression. "I see, cats who preform for no-furs aren't good enough for _warriors_." He said it like she was being extremely rude- but she probably was.

"Sorry, but we warriors have this thought that kittypets... I mean _preformers_, aren't able to..." Sunpaw broke off, unable to finish her thought.

"Well, sorry to ruin your thoughts." He said.

"Look, I didn't mean to offend you..." Sunpaw said, but again, was unable to finish.

"Nevermind, I was too quick to take offense, I guess I would be the mystery of mysteries to you." Sebastion laughed at this. Sunpaw smiled.

"You coming?" Sebastion said, looking at her curiously.

"But what about the twoleggeds? I had to roll in garlic to avoid my clan picking up your scent last night." Sunpaw said.

"Garlic? Wow, we'll have to find another solution." Sebastion said. "Maybe we can dunk you in the water for the horses..."

"Horses?" Sunpaw asked, surprised.

"Yea, they preform too." Sebastion told her.

"Really?" Sunpaw said.

"Hey, why don't we show you some of the other animals? I promise you'll be safe." Sebastion said. Taylor and the others were starting to head over.

"Sunpaw?" Taylor called.

"Hello Taylor." Sunpaw replied.

"Hey, you came back!" Taylor called, sounding excited.

"I was going to show her the horses and stuff." Sebastion explained.

"Hey, that would be fun, she'd probably love to see the tigers and lions." Taylor said. Sebastion got a funny look.

"Yea, maybe..." He said, but Sunpaw interrupted.

"Tigers and lions! You have tigers and lions?" She asked, shocked.

Taylor laughed. "Of course, come on!" She trotted off. Sunpaw and the others followed. Sebastion walked beside Sunpaw. He kept acting as if he wanted to say something.

"Is something wrong?" Sunpaw asked him. Her tail flicked in excitement as she followed Taylor through the tents. She even ignored the twoleggeds that sometimes passed. She couldn't stop thinking that she'd probably be the first clan cat to ever see a lion or tiger!

"No, I'm just thinking." Sebastion said.

"Look Sunpaw!" Taylor called, pointing her tail at a large animal that had on a funny pelt. It was white with red spots, but its head and paws were brown. It was a huge animal, and Sunpaw eyed the claws nervously. "That's a bear." Taylor explained. "Don't worry, that no-fur has a good grip on him." Taylor said.

A twolegged was indeed holding the bear by his scruff, but Sunpaw still kept her distance, as did all the cats. They passed several twoleggeds who bent down to pet one of the cats. They all seemed to love the attention. Maxzene batted her eyes at them, Sebastion stood tall and proud, Taylor purred loudly, and Paws rubbed against their legs. Even Tempest allowed them to pet her a couple times.

Soon, Taylor pointed out the twolegged nest that they were going to. Sunpaw was told that it was called a tent and was used to store food, animals, and other things the twoleggeds used. Taylor held part of the tent open so the others go could inside, then she joined them. She walked right up to the eight big cats and stood only two taillengths away.

"Don't worry, they can't get us from here, not that they'd bother anyway." Taylor reassured the nervous Thunderclan apprentice.

Sunpaw was led by Sebastion over to the cages. Sunpaw sat a little further back then Taylor, but Sebastion sat with her. Taylor pointed out the four with stripes. Two were white with black stripes and two were orange with black stripes. Taylor showed Sunpaw that they were behind bars, so they couldn't get out. "They're the tigers." She told Sunpaw.

Next she pointed out the three light-brown cats. One of them had a mane that made him look very proud. "That ones the male, you can always tell by their mane." Taylor told Sunpaw. "The others are female lions." Taylor said. One of the females yawned, revealing a huge mouth full of teeth. Sunpaw tried not to flinch. How could the clan cats call their kits 'lion' and 'tiger' when they were so small in comparison? The tigers looked capable of eating several cats for one meal!

"Then we have our leopard." Taylor said, pointing out a spotted cat who was pacing. Sunpaw thought he- or she- looked lonely.

"We ought to get back." Said Sebastion. Sunpaw suddenly realized this was the first time he'd spoken in a long time.

"Thanks for showing me Taylor." Sunpaw dipped her head respectfully.

"Enough with the bowing, we're friends." Taylor told Sunpaw. Sunpaw smiled.

It was Sebastion that led them back over to the clearing by the forest. He got one of his balls and Sunpaw was told to stand on it. She managed to stand for a long time, then was told to sit. She managed that well too. Sebastion then had her take a step.

Sunpaw stood, countering the wobbles with light, almost unnoticeable leans. She moved one forepaw forward, then did the same with the opposite hindleg. The ball rolled backwards and Sunpaw, unprepared for the movement, fell.

"How to I move forward?" She asked Sebastion.

"Go forwards to go backwards, and go backwards to go forwards." Sebastion said. Sunpaw snorted.

"Thats certainly complicated!" She exclaimed. Paws, who was watching nearby, laughed.

"Try walking on your forepaws, thats even harder!" He called. Sunpaw glared defiantly at him. She raised herself up on her forepaws, and flipped over. The cats snickered.

"It takes practice Sunpaw." Taylor told the she-cat when Sunpaw gave a hurt and angry look. "Just keep trying, you'll get it."

Sunpaw felt a little better, so she tried again. This time, Sebastion held his nose against her back to help her. She took a step, then fell on her stomach.

"I'll be out of a job if she keeps this up, you too Sebastion!" Paws called. Sunpaw felt joy at the tomcats praise. She practiced a few more times on her forpaws (she took, at most, two steps) and a few more steps on the ball (three backwards and two forewards). Then Sebastion told her to take a break.

Taylor and Tempest started wrestling nearby. Sunpaw watched them quietly, wondering how a Thunderclan apprentice couldn't fight when two preformers could! She must've had a look on her face, because Sebastion licked her ear.

"Whats wrong Sunny?" He asked, "you're not mad at us are you?"

"No, I'm mad at Brownroot, my mentor. He hasn't taught me how to fight yet and already I know less then my sister!" Sunpaw said.

Sebastion snorted. "Why won't he teach you how to fight?" He asked.

"I guess because he doesn't like me." Sunpaw said. "The first battle I'm in I'll probably die." She said.

"Oh no you won't." Sebastion growled. "Here Sunny, I'll show you a few defense moves." He said, taking a position in front of her.

"Crouch low, you won't loose your balance as fast." He told her. Sunpaw did as he said with a smile. He leaped towards her, batting her shoulder lightly with his claws sheathed. Then he ran alongside her and hit her back with his nose.

"That was a bite." He said, turning and walking so he was facing her again. "Can you do that?" He asked.

For an answer, Sunpaw sprang at him, hitting his shoulder with her paw, but missing his back when he dodged nimbly to the side.

"No fair! I didn't move!" Sunpaw said.

"An enemy cat will though, and you'd better too, Sunny." Sebastion reminded her gently.

"True..." Sunpaw admitted.

"Lets try again, this time I attack you." Sebastion said. He sprang forward, but Sunpaw dodged his paw. However, he came around and knocked into her side lightly.

"A warrior cat would bite or knock you down there." He told her.

"But how would I counter, you're coming at my side!" Sunpaw said, bewildered.

"Lets try again, Sunny and maybe you'll figure it out." Sebastion said, winking at her. Sunpaw sighed, but let him come at her once again. She dodged the paw with ease this time and whirled to face him before he had turned. When he came at her again, she was once again facing him. This time though, he reared, and Sunpaw bravely rushed his hindlegs, touching them with her nose to signal a bite. Then she felt a weight on her. Sebastion was on her back! Sunpaw thought wildly, and felt a nose touch her back- a bite. She backed up a little, so his paws were closer to her shoulders. Then she sprang up- hard. She felt her head make contact with Sebastions jaw, then the weight left her shoulders. Sunpaw suddenly became worried- had she been too rough? She shook herself then looked around for Sebastion.

"Are you alright?" Sunpaw asked in alarm. Sebastion had a look of pain on his face.

"I'll be fine." He told her, moving his lower jaw as little as possible. "You must have a head of stone to do that!" He exclaimed.

"Do what?" Tempest asked, coming over with Taylor close behind.

"She did a fighting move I wasn't prepared for." Sebastion said.

Tempest rolled her eyes. "When are you prepared?" She asked with a rude tone.

"Why don't you take her on then- get on her back." Sebastion suggested.

"Maybe I will." Tempest said, getting in front of her. Sunpaw wanted to protest, but held her tongue. She let Tempest go first, and she attacked much in the same way as Sebastion, trying to hit Sunpaws shoulder. This time, claws flashed by Sunpaw's fur as she dodged Tempest.

"Don't be too rough." Called Sebastion. Sunpaw whirled to face Tempest as she came at Sunpaw from her side. Tempest reared and landed on Sunpaws back before Sunpaw could nip Tempest's leg. Instead, Sunpaw made sure she was under Tempests jaw. She crouched low, as if in surrender, and felt Tempest shift her weight a little towards her hindpaws, that was all Sunpaw needed. She sprang up hard once again. Her head hurt a little this time, but it was obvious Tempest was the one who was in a lot of pain. She backed off of Sunpaw, shaking her head and hissing.

"Looks like I wasn't the only one unprepared." Sebastion said, but he wasn't smiling. "You alright?" For an answer, Tempest glared at him.

"What about you?" Sebastion asked, looking at Sunpaw.

"I'm okay." Sunpaw said.

"Its getting late, I'll help you get the scent off your pelt, then you can go home." Sebastion said.

"Alright, thanks Sebastion." Sunpaw said.

As Sebastion watched her bath in a pool of water they'd found, Sunpaw suddenly remembered the tree pieces of prey she had to bring back. She explained her dilemma to Sebastion, who rounded up Taylor and Paws. He explained the situation and all four of them went to hunt nearby. Sunpaw even had some luck in catching a mouse. She had four pieces of prey to take home and after another bath, thanked everyone very happily.

"Can you come back tomorrow evening? I have something I want to show you." Sebastion asked her.

"I'll try." Sunpaw said. "Thanks again."

"No problem." Sebastion said. "See you tomorrow Sunny"

Sunpaw raced home, and when she got there, her mentor, Cherrypaw, and her mother, Dawnsky, were talking very animatedly with Dapplestar. What could this be about?

"Sunpaw, your back!" Cherrypaw cried. She ran towards her sister, a look of relief on her face.

"I was just hunting..." Sunpaw said, confused.

"We were just about to go looking for you. When you didn't come back in a timely manner I went looking for you, but your scent disappeared close to the twoleggeds." Brownroot said, looking angry.

Sunpaw swallowed nervously. "I'm sorry, I was hunting close to the Shadowclan border." She lied. Her mother came over and licked her ear several times.

"Well at least you have prey, and in the future, please stay closer to camp so we don't have this problem." Dapplestar said.

"She should be punished Dapplestar, do you want to call it?" Brownroot asked his leader.

"Nonsense, it's not her fault, it was a simple accident." Dapplestar said.

Brownroot stormed off to the warriors den while Sunpaw was greeted back by her family and friends. Even Twigkit and Seedkit seemed to know about the disappearance and they greeted her back happily. Sunpaw was also met by Whitepaw, who acted very concerned about Sunpaw's well-being.

Finally, Sunpaw was allowed to go to her den and rest. She fell asleep quickly, once again dreaming of her adventures beyond the forest.

TBC

Please Review

Spirit


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry, I have writers block- big time. **

Chapter Six

Sunpaw was told to hunt by her mentor three days later. Sunpaw hadn't dared visit the circus cats the day after she went missing, but two days after she had. She'd learned so much about the twoleggeds words and the cats lives. Sunpaw was somewhat glad that her mentor was always sending her out to hunt. It wasn't a particularly fun, but she at least didn't have to listen to his constant criticism and Sunpaw decided to not argue. She wondered if Brownroot was watching her. It seemed likely, since he didn't trust her yet. Would her stern mentor ever trust her? Sunpaw guiltily remembered that she wasn't being trustworthy to begin with.

She caught prey easily now, getting help from both Whitepaw and the circus cats. It was fun to hang out with an apprentice older then herself, but Sebastion was a better teacher. Sunpaw was amazed at the amount of knowledge he had in hunting and fighting. He could almost be a warrior! Sunpaw never brought that thought up though, because Sebastion seemed so at home with Taylor and the others. It would be wrong to ask him to leave.

Sunpaw caught five pieces of fresh kill rather quickly. There was a chill to the evening air. It was cooling down now that greenleaf was ending, nolonger was it so hot that cats would be exhausted going on patrols. Twigkit and Seedkit were growing, anxious to be apprentices. Sunpaw had never really noticed how quickly kits grew up. It seemed to take forever with her own apprenticeship, which was really only a couple moons ago today. A gathering was coming up, but Sunpaw couldn't think of anything but seeing Sebastion again.

Sunpaw decided to risk going back. After burying her catch, she ran off through the woods. Careful of leaving her scent she approached the twolegged nest quietly.

* * *

Sebastion didn't notice Sunpaw at first, but when she approached the group, she was treated warmly. Sebastion looked at her with concern. "Aren't you worried about your mentor finding you?" He asked.

Sunpaw shook her head. "Brownroot doesn't care so why would he bother looking."

"Well, alright, but we have a show soon." Sebastion told her.

"Thats okay... can I watch?" Sunpaw asked. She hadn't seen them preform since the first time she'd met them.

"Fine with me." Sebastion said.

"It'll be cool to know not all of our audience are nofurs." Taylor said.

Sunpaw smiled, and Sebastion nosed a ball towards her. It was dark green. "Practice." He told her.

Sunpaw did as she was told. She was becoming really steady, walking in small circles with greater confidence. If only Brownroot could understand how quickly she could learn if he would be patient! Sunpaw shook her head, forcing herself to forget about her mentor. She was with Sebastion, that was far more important.

Sunpaw soon heard the twoleggeds calling Sebastion and the other cats. Sunpaw walked on the ball over to an opening in the tent. It was growing dark outside, but the lights inside were on as always.

As Sebastion and the others did their preformance, Sunpaw sat down to watch. Sebastion went around on a blue ball that went well with his glossy coat. They were always well groomed.

Sunpaw suddenly felt herself lunge forward. She had no idea what was going on, but she suddenly was walking steadily on the ball. She heard twolegged noise, and she saw them all around her.

"Sunny! Turn!" Called a firmilar voice. Sebastion!

He was walking beside her as she walking on the ball alongside the edge of the ring inside the tent! Twoleggeds were pointing at her and laughing. Sunpaw was scared- what was she doing?! She shouldn't be here! Sebastions paws moved his ball steadily, and Sunpaw tried to focus on that.

Sebastion helped her turn to get to the middle of the ring, then- with the help of his cohorts- stopped the ball. "Jump down Sunny, and follow our lead!" He hissed at her. Sunpaw wanted to run away, scared because of all the commotion. As she turned to go though, Taylor stopped her.

"Its okay Sunpaw, follow Paws, otherwise our nofurs might try to capture you." Taylor warned over the din of the twolegged noise and music.

Sunpaw watched Paws as he was walking on his hindlegs with Maxzene at his side. Sunpaw went over and stood up beside him, her forpaws in the air. Tempest, Maxzene, and Taylor did their preformance. Paws suddenly switched from his hindlegs to his forepaws. Sunpaw watched him, back down on all fours, but then Sebastion nosed her.

"I'll help." He said.

Sunpaw managed to get on her forepaws with Sebastions help. He rested his nose on her belly, supporting her as she took a few steps. It was strange, but Sunpaw actually enjoyed seeing the face on Sebastion when she fell back on all fours.

Then Tempest, Paws, and Sebastion lined up. Taylor and Maxzene went on top of them. "Common Sunny!" Sebastion called, grunting as he supported Taylor. Sunpaw swallowed nervously, then jumped from Sebastions back to Taylors, then turned to face the same way as they did.

The crowd started to clap. It was so loud, Sunpaw wondered if she would be able to hear afterwards. She eventually climbed off, and followed her friends out of the twolegged nest without trouble.

"You alright?" Sebastion asked. He looked concerned at her frightened look. She smiled weakly.

"Yea, just a bit shaken." Sunpaw said.

"You were awesome Sunpaw!" Taylor praised. The other cats soon joined in. Paws told her how much he enjoyed having a partner to walk with, and Maxzene chorused her thrill at having a bigger pyramid of cats.

Sunpaw was dazed still, but Sebastion calmed everyone down with a whispering conference. Sunpaw didn't catch what they were saying, but as the final rays of the sun disappeared, Sebastion led Sunpaw and the other cats to a nearby group of twoleggeds.

"Sit here." Sebastion told her. The others gathered in clumps nearby. Paws and Maxzene were together and then Taylor and Tempest. The sisters were chatting quietly.

"Sunny?" Sebastion called softly. Sunpaw turned to face him. He'd laid down on his side, his sleek fur looking gray as the sunlight faded. Sunpaw laid beside him.

"What are we doing here?" She asked.

"Watch." Sebastion said. Sunpaw did. She looked around at the twoleggeds. Some were laughing and chasing one another, but most were sitting down, looking up at the sky. Sunpaw looked up too, but all she could see was the blue sky darkening.

It started to get quiet. Sebastion licked Sunpaw's ear comfortingly. As Sunpaw watched, something shot up into the air, hissing and crackling. Then a mighty **boom** was heard, and the sky lit up with gold stars. They faded, but more were shot up, and Sunpaw watched in amazement. She soon shifted into a laying position, using Sebastions stomach as a pillow and laying on her back.

Once, so many were shot up at once, that the noise of the booms was almost deafening. Sebastion was there though, so Sunpaw felt safe. He wouldn't let anything happen to her- which is why he had taught her to fight and had protected her during the preformance.

Suddenly, there were no more stars. Even the ones that were always there were gone. Sunpaw wondered if Starclan was still watching the forest. Would they notice her absense? Sunpaw hoped not, she didn't want to get in trouble at home. She liked living with a paw in both worlds.

Sunpaw got up and looked at Sebastion. "Did you like that?" He asked.

"Oh yes!" Sunpaw breathed. It had been so magnificent. Had the clans seen it? Had Cherrypaw and Whitepaw? But Sunpaw guessed their view was probably impeded by the trees. The trees the cats took shelter in.

How could they shelter from the twoleggeds when they made such wonderful things?

"Sunny, I wanted to talk to you." Sebastion said. Sunpaw looked at him and sat down across from him. He still hadn't moved from his spot that he'd been at during the light show.

"About what?" Sunpaw asked, worried about Sebastions tone. He'd never sounded so grave!

"Sunny, we'll be leaving soon, within the next two days." He said. "I know its not fair of me to ask, but I was hoping you'd come with us." Sebastion said.

"Become a kittypet?" Sunpaw said, her instincts roaring 'no' while her heart screamed 'yes'.

"No, a preformer. The nofurs would accept you after your preformance tonight. You were so good out there Sunny, you didn't loose it like your clanmates would around nofurs. You're different." Sebastion said quickly.

"But Sebastion, my clan..." Sunpaw said. What should she say? How could she leave her clan? How could she say goodbye to Sebastion?

"I know its hard Sunpaw." Sebastion used her real name, and Sunpaw blinked with shock. "I know its hard to choose between worlds, and I'm not trying to hurt you or put pressure on you, but if you want to come, you have to choose quickly." Sebastion said. "And there is a measure of freedom, after all, I can hunt and fight, so its not like you'll be cooped up all the time." He added quickly.

"I... I..." Sunpaw stuttered.

"Don't decide now, sleep on it." Sebastion said.

"Thank you Sebastion." Sunpaw said, not looking at him. Sunpaw noticed the others were watching them, their eyes full of curiousity- gleaming in the dark. Their eyes were like the stars, would they too, fade? Sunpaw didn't have to let them, but how could she leave her clan?

"Lets get you home." Sebastion said. Sunpaw didn't reply, she followed Sebastion to the pool of water and she bathed herself. She then hurried into the forest, the goodbyes echoing omniously in her mind. She passed the tree she'd been climbing the night she first met the cats. Sunpaw looked away from it in anger. If she hadn't been climbing, she wouldn't have met the circus cats, and she wouldn't have this tough decison.

* * *

She dug up her prey and carried it back to camp, which was surprisingly busy. Twigkit and Seedkit were outside the den, their eyes wide with fear.

"Sunpaw!" They called, rushing over. For a terrifying moment, Sunpaw thought she'd been missed again, but then Mintpaw passed, on her way to the medicine cats den.

"Sunpaw! You'll never believe what happened!" She said anxiously.

"What?" Sunpaw asked, worried suddenly about Cherrypaw.

"Firestreak, Dapplestar, and Whitepaw went on a patrol, and Shadowclan attacked!" Mintpaw exclaimed.

"Mintpaw! Hurry!" Called her mentor from the medicine cats den.

Mintpaw hurried with her herbs to Blossomtail. Sunpaw looked at Twigkit and Seedpaw. "Who was hurt? Is Whitepaw okay? And what about your dad?" Sunpaw exclaimed.

Seedkit looked on the verge of tears, but Twigkit responded softly. "Our dads hurt bad, and Dapplestar was too, but Whitepaw-"

"Sunpaw!" Sunpaw turned at the voice of her friend. Whitepaw approached her quickly. He looked shaken, with a couple scratches on his white pelt.

"Whitepaw, are you okay?" Sunpaw said.

"I guess, my mentor and Firestreak were hurt badly, your sister was there too, but she was sent back for help- thank Starclan she was so quick!" Whitepaw said.

"Sunpaw!" Dawnsky was coming towards them, Cherrypaw running ahead.

"Thank goodness your alright!" Dawnsky exclaimed. "I feared you'd been captured or killed!"

"What about Firestreak and Dapplestar?" Sunpaw asked.

"Dapplestar is pretty good actually, its a rumor that she lost a life but Whitepaw said she was on her feet the whole time. Its Firestreak thats badly injured-" Cherrypaw broke off as she noticed the kits.

Sunpaw walked back and comforted them. Seedkit had bursted into tears and even Twigkit had a couple rolling down her cheeks.

"Their moms with Firestreak, so where will they sleep?" Whitepaw asked.

"With us, we'll share the apprentice den with them, since their getting close to their apprenticeship anyway." Sunpaw said. The kits actually managed a small smile at the suggestion.

Sandnose had overheard, but he was nodding his agreement. "Go ahead, but their under your care." He said to the apprentices.

"Yes Sandnose!" Sunpaw said. The apprentices quickly got the kits settled. Seedkit shared Cherrypaws nest while Twigkit shared Sunpaws. Whitepaw watched them sleep.

"Sunpaw, where were you?" He asked softly.

"Hunting." Sunpaw said. It was half true at least.

"I missed seeing you." Whitepaw said. "Maybe tomorrow we could hunt together?" He said.

"If Brownroot agrees." Sunpaw whispered. Soon she was fast asleep, hoping tomorrow would be a better day.

TBC

Please Review

Spirit


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Whitepaw, Sunpaw, get up!" Called a loud stern voice. Sunpaw woke with a start and jumped up when she saw Brownroot standing to the entrance of the apprentice den. Twigkit and Seedkit jumped up too, fears returning at Brownroots sharp tone of voice. Sunpaw was used to his coldhearted attitude, but his tone even scared her, though she wasn't sure why.

"What is it Brownroot?" Whitepaw asked. Cherrypaw hadn't gotten up, but she was looking over at Brownroot with her attention, though she was a little distracted comforting the kits with gentle licks. Twigkit crawled over to her sister.

"Dapplestar has ordered a patrol go secure the Shadowclan boarder. We go with Sandnose, Sparrowfeather, and Pebblefur to make sure Shadowclan understands whats ours." Brownroot said. "So get ready- quickly!" He said, turning to leave.

Whitepaw turned to Sunpaw. "But you can't fight!" He said.

"No, I've gotten some practice in." Sunpaw said. She was scared though, but would go with her clan. They needed her! Twigkit went over to Sunpaw.

"Come back...?" She asked, looking up at Sunpaw. Sunpaw realized how much she liked Twigkit, who was becoming like a sister to her. She had to go to defend Thunderclan, and this special kit.

"I will, don't worry, we'll get Shadowclan!" Sunpaw said determinedly. She looked to Whitepaw for agreement, but he only swallowed nervously.

"Are you sure Sunpaw?" Seedkit asked. Cherrypaw seemed to want to know the answer too.

"Of course, I'll see you later." Sunpaw said, leaving the den with Whitepaw on her tail. She was eating a quick breakfast with Whitepaw when Raindrop came over.

"Thank you for watching Seedkit and Twigkit last night." She told the apprentices.

"Welcome, it was fun for them I think, ignoring what happened... Hows Firestreak?" Sunpaw asked, wondering if the kits had lost their father overnight.

"Much better according to Blossomtail, she says it'll be awhile before he returns to duty, but he'll live." Raindrop said.

"Oh thank Starclan!" Sunpaw said happily. She'd lost her own father during kithood, never would she wish the same on Twigkit and Seedkit.

Raindrop smiled and dipped her head. "Thank you."

"Sunpaw, Whitepaw, come on!" Sandnose called, standing at the entrance with Pebblefur, Brownroot, and Sparrowfeather. The two apprentices ran over, but Sunpaw was confronted by her mother. Dawksky looked at Sunpaw for a long time.

"Come back safe, promise me?" She said quietly. Sunpaw surprised herself by placing a comforting tail on her mothers shoulder.

"I will, don't worry, we'll get those Shadowclanners!" Sunpaw said bravely. She'd always hated when her mother fussed, but after thinking about her father, she could suddenly understand why.

Dawnsky nodded. To Sunpaws surprise, Dapplestar limped out to give her warriors hopeful farewells. She had a few wounds, but she looked well.

"Sunpaw, Whitepaw, I want you to stay together, protect one another and watch each others backs." Dapplestar told them.

"We will!" The apprentices chorused.

"Sandnose, retreat if necessary before lives are lost. We cannot afford to loose more lives." Dapplestar ordered. Sunpaw wondered if Dapplestar had lost her mind. Retreat? Because of Shadowclanners? No way!

"Yes Dapplestar, Thunderclanners, lets go!" Sandnose ordered, leading the cats out of camp and into the forest beyond.

* * *

The thunderpath was calm, as was the entire forest. It was as if everything was holding its breath, waiting for the explosion of battle to echo through the forest. Sunpaw walked nervously behind Sparrowfeather with Whitepaw beside her. They were walking in pairs, one behind the other. Sandnose and Brownroot were up in front.

Suddenly, Shadowclan cats appeared on all sides. Some came onto the thunderpath, and others from behind Sunpaw and Whitepaw. The apprentices turned to face their opponets. They were matched very evenly. Six Shadowclanners, and two of them Whitepaw seemed to recognize.

"Frogpaw and Wetpaw, both about my age, and very fierce." He whispered to Sunpaw. Sunpaw guessed they met at one of the gatherings Whitepaw had attended. "Their mentors then, I believe, Dirtnose and Swamppelt. I think the two in front of us are Foxheart, the deputy, and Cloudpelt.

"Good guesses." Pebblefur said. The Thunderclanners had formed a ring to face the Shadowclanners.

"What are you doing here Sandnose, don't you know this is Shadowclan territory?" Foxheart asked.

"You've been eating too much crowfood, Foxheart, this is Thunderclan territory." Sandnose spat.

Foxheart laughed. "We will see..." He said. As if she'd said a code, the Shadowclan warriors lept forward at one. Wetpaw faced Sunpaw and she scratched his nose before he could blink.

"You'll pay for that!" He said, lunging. Sunpaw sidestepped, but Wetpaw came around to attack her side. Remembering Sebastions lessons, she faced him, allowing him to rear up onto her back. She bit his hindleg, then seemed to surrender before jumping up, hard.

Wetpaw fell onto his side, and Sunpaw lunged at him, giving the apprentice a sharp bite and scratch. Wetpaw was aided suddenly by Swamppelt. Sunpaw was unprepared for her quick attack, and felt claws rack her hindquarters.

Sunpaw spun and lunged at Swamppelts legs, trying to unbalance the warrior. She was suddenly on the ground herself, with Swamppelts fangs rushing towards her, when a white streak ran forward and pushed Swamppelt down. Whitepaw!

Suddenly, Wetpaw was back, and Sunpaw racked her claws down one of his wounds. Wetpaw yowled with pain and ran off, heading for home. Sunpaw gave chase. She didn't notice she was on the Thunderpath until she noticed one of the monsters comming right at her!

"Sunpaw!" Called a voice. Sunpaw couldn't move...

Until she was pushed away with such force she rolled onto Shadowclan territory. Sunpaw heard a strange noise, then all was silent. Wetpaw had stopped and was looking back at her like trying to decide whether to attack or not.

"Sunpaw!" Called Whitepaw. Sunpaw could see him running towards them. Wetpaw lost all courage then, and ran towards home.

"Whitepaw, what happened?" Sunpaw asked, dazed.

"Thank Starclan Brownroot pushed you out of the way!" Whitepaw explained, looking Sunpaw over.

"Whitepaw, Sunpaw!" Sandnose was calling them from the other side of the Thunderpath. Foxheart was standing beside him. It seemed the fight had stopped. Sunpaw and Whitepaw went over, and Sunpaw caught sight of Brownroot's bloody pelt on the Thunderpath.

"Brownroot!" Sunpaw yowled, running towards the mottled brown lump.

Whitepaw came over and tried to comfort Sunpaw. She had never expected to feel bad when Brownroot died, but he'd just sacrficed his life for her! Sunpaw sobbed into Brownroots fur, nuzzling him like a helpless kit.

"Brownroot get up!" She called.

"Hush Sunpaw, he's gone to Starclan." Sandnose told her. He'd joined the apprentices on the Thunderpath.

"Sandnose, we're leaving." Foxheart whispered silently, before leading her clanmates away from Thunderclans territory and over the Thunderpath. They soon disappeared into the Shadowclan territory beyond.

Sunpaw was still sobbing, licking Brownroots pelt clean. "Sparrowfeather, Pebblefur, lets get him home, Whitepaw, walk with Sunpaw." Sandnose ordered.

Whitepaw nodded. "Sunpaw, lets finish this at camp." He told her, leading her with his tail away from Brownroots limp form. Sunpaw didn't remember much about the walk home, only how quiet it was, except for her sobs.

When they got back, Sunpaw threw herself on the ground beside Brownroot, crying for what seemed like ages. She thought some cats had tried to comfort her, but could remember little. Suddenly, she felt a stinging sensation on her hindquarters. She looked back, her fur on her face soaked with tears, to see Mintpaw tending the wound Swamppelt had given her.

"Blossomtail told me I should." Mintpaw said apologetically.

Sunpaw didn't reply. Suddenly, she felt a tail on her shoulder. A firmilar scent enveloped her.

"Sunpaw, I thought you hated Brownroot..." Came a voice Sunpaw recognized. She looked up in surprise to see Milkyeyes, his sightless eyes looking down towards her.

"He saved my life!" Sunpaw sobbed.

"Yes, so I heard, very brave of him wasn't it? I knew my son would die bravely, but not before me." Milkyeyes said.

Sunpaw didn't know what to say, but suddenly, a yowled echoed around the clearing.

"Let all cats old enough to gather their own prey meet beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!" Called Dapplestar.

Sunpaw hardly felt like attending, but Milkyeyes guided her over to Cloudwhisker, and Sunpaw sat beside the elders. Twigkit and Seedkit creeped over, nuzzling her comfortingly. Sunpaw smiled through her tears at them. Whitepaw also came over with Cherrypaw and Dawsky. It seemed like the whole Clan was their to comfort Sunpaw, and she gave a laugh that made her cry again. This time though, she did it softly, and soon the tears stopped rolling down her cheeks.

"We've lost a great warrior this day, Brownroot was a loyal and honest warrior, mentor to Firestreak and Sunpaw. Sunpaw, come forward please, I'd like to give you a new mentor." Dapplestar said, beckoning softly with her tail.

"I know Brownroot was a good mentor to you, and you miss him, but we must move on, your new mentor will be Sandnose." Dapplestar said. Sunpaw looked at the deputy in surprise. He came forward to touch noses with Sunpaw.

"You can have tomorrow off to do what you'd like, but maybe the day after that you'd like to train a bit?" Sandnose offered. Sunpaw nodded.

"Dapplestar?" Milkyeyes called.

"What is it Milkyeyes?" Dapplestar asked kindly.

"I would like to be there for the burial, but because I'm blind I may need help. Could Sunpaw accompany us?" He asked. Sunpaw looked at him in surprise.

"Sunpaw, what do you think?" Dapplestar asked. Sunpaw thought about it for a second, then spoke boldly.

"I would be honored." She said.

"Very well." Dapplestar said, nodding her head. "You can accompany them later this evening." It was already late afternoon. Patrols came and went, bringing in lots of prey, but Sunpaw wasn't hungry. She just lay in the clearing, staring at Brownroot. She helped lick him clean shortly before the elders and her took him out for burial. Cloudwhisker seemed to be unsure about where to bury him. He let Sunpaw in on the secret that warriors were usually buried someplace special.

"What about beneath the pine tree he taught me to climb?" Sunpaw said. Cloudwhisker looked at her solemnly.

"I like that idea, where is it?" Cloudwhisker said. Sunpaw led them to the pine, and they buried him quietly. It went slowly, but soon the last bit of earth was replaced. Sunpaw didn't go back with them, saying she wanted to linger for a moment.

In truth, she wanted to think by herself, without the noise of clan life to interrupt her. Sunpaw was thinking about Sebastion. How could she leave her clan now? She was given a high honor, being the deputies apprentice, and then there was Twigkit and Seedkit, who were like sisters to her. And of course, her real family. Could her mother and sister handle Sunpaw leaving? There was also Whitepaw, who was so loving. How could she leave? The clan was her life!

But then again, so was Sebastion, and Taylor, Paws, Tempest, and Maxzene.

So was the tent and the balls and the stars that faded.

But how could she leave her clan for that life! She was a warrior! Was she to be remembered as a frightened kit who ran away from her clan life to become a kittypet... preformer?

Sunpaw thought so hard that her head hurt, but no matter how she thought it through, it all came down to this: Brownroot had sacrificed his life for her, she couldn't abandon him or the clan he'd trained her to be a part of. No, she was staying. She had to.

She was still thinking about this when Whitepaw appeared.

"Hey, I was worried about you." He said, coming over. He looked at the dirt mound in front of Sunpaw. "Is this it then?" He asked. He wasn't supposed to know, but Sunpaw nodded, she was tired of lying.

"Did you see the lights last night?" She asked him.

"Yes, you?" Whitepaw asked.

Sunpaw almost laughed about the ironic statement. She'd seen them alright! She'd been close enough to see them rise up from the ground. Instead, she nodded.

"Its so quiet..." Sunpaw thought out loud.

"Not really, can't you hear the scuttling of the mouse nearby? The rush of wings from the birds overhead? The light breeze making the leaves whisper softly?" Whitepaw asked.

Sunpaw could indeed, but it wasn't twolegged laughter, music, or that noise they made with their paws. It wasn't Sebastions kind voice or Taylors patient explanations. It wasn't any of that. She nodded.

"Want to hunt? You don't have too." Whitepaw said.

"Why not." Sunpaw said.

They hunted until it started to get dark. Sunpaw had outdone herself with four pieces, while Whitepaw had caught three.

"Hey, no fair!" He said, upon seeing her catch.

"Tell the prey." Sunpaw joked. Whitepaw laughed softly.

The pair walked back towards camp in silence, but Sunpaws mind was racing. This would be her life from now on, she'd probably have Whitepaws kits later, maybe Twigkit and Seedkit would watch her kits as she had watched them. She wondered if she was getting ahead of herself though, maybe she would only ever be friends with Whitepaw...

Just like she would only ever be friends with Sebastion.

TBC

Please Review

Spirit

* * *

**A/N: Wow, two updates in a row, you guys are just so lucky... lol, anyway, sorry about my lack of updates, schools been really stressful and I couldn't come up with how to organize the last chapter. This one made me cry! I think within two more chapters this story will be through, so within the next week I'll be done!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

It was a loud **boom **that woke the cats in the apprentice den. Twigkit and Seedkit were still sharing the den with the other apprentices. At first, Sunpaw thought it was the lights that fade, but then, Sunpaw heard rain pelting the ground. Twigkit and her sister had sat up quickly at the noise and Seedkit was burying her face into Cherrypaws fur when a flash of lightning lit up the den.

Twigkit inched closer to Sunpaw. "Its just a storm." Sunpaw whispered softly. "Try to sleep." She told the kits. Sleep did eventually come, when the storm was over, and the night was silent once again.

Sunpaw stared into the night, awake after the stormed had passed and the others had fallen back asleep. She finally did sleep too, but her dreams were nightmares. Brownroot's bloody pelt and Sebastion standing over him. Sunpaw ran away in horror, but Sebastion followed, calling her name. "Sunpaw! Sunny!" Sunpaw awoke with a start. Her worlds had finally mixed in her dreams, scaring her with how they combined.

Sunpaw and Sunny were both her, but a cat could only have one name, one life, one passion.

* * *

Sunpaw was up until dawn. She hadn't been able to fall back asleep, and it was hard to just lay still. Pale light creeped into the apprentice den. Sunpaw decided to get up there and then. Sunpaw carefuly stood up, not to wake Twigkit, who was laying curled up next to Sunpaws belly.

She woke up anyway. "Where are you going?" Twigkit asked.

"Shh," Sunpaw hissed softly. "I'm just going for a walk, I'll bring you back a mouse if you go back to sleep." Sunpaw coaxed. Twigkit nodded and laid her head back down, her nose twitching. Sunpaw watched Twigkit for a moment, making sure that the kit wouldn't follow her. Her eyes strayed over to Whitepaws sleeping form. His pelt glowed in the soft light. "And when I come back," Sunpaw whispered to him, though she knew he couldn't hear. "It'll be just the two of us." She told him. They'd hunt together and soon, she'd watch him become a warrior. Then she would follow. She and him would be close friends, and maybe one day mates. She even thought of names. Leafkit for a she-cat and Brownkit for a tom. Or maybe Brownkit could be a she-cat too. Sunpaw would ask that if she ever found out she was expecting kits.

It was tempting to eat before she left, but she was too anxious to leave and nervous about what she was doing. She decided against it, instead leaving camp quickly and quietly. She told Sparrowfeather, who was on guard duty, that she was going for a hunt. He let her pass without trouble. She walked quietly through the undergrowth, treading confidently around trees and bushes, over rocks and fallen logs. Soon, she scented prey.

Sunpaw caught her own breakfast, a careless squirrel. She knew she should think of the clan first, but she'd bring back plenty of prey for them when she was done. Besides, she had to catch Twigkit a mouse anyway. She caught one, a pretty big one, and buried her catch, then moved on.

She knew what she had to do.

Eventually, she came to the pine tree. The mound of earth was still there. _'What had she expected?'_ She asked herself. _'Brownroot standing there giving her orders?'_ She would've prefered it. She would have obeyed everything he told her. She would climb every tree in the forest. But he wasn't there, not alive anyway.

Sunpaw lingered by his grave awhile, thinking about the times she'd been so angery with Brownroot. She realized how much of a father he'd been to her. She'd never had a father she could remember well, only a large tabby tom with blue eyes. Brownroot had been a mentor and father to her. No, he wasn't loving or very affectionate, but in the end, he'd done more for her then any other cat.

She knew what she had to do.

She found the tent where it always was, but it looked like a lot of the other tents and things had disappeared. Were the twoleggeds taking it all with them? It would certainly be a long time before they could move everything... wouldn't it?

Sunpaw found the circus cats nests in one of the untouched tents. The nests were made of some strange twolegged thing. Sebastion was missing however. Sunpaw scowled. Why did it have to be so difficult to tell him goodbye? Did she really have to?

No, she didn't, but she wanted to. She wanted him to say he'd stay too then. Dapplestar would surely accpet a new warrior who could hunt and fight as well as Sebastion, forgetting that he was a kittypet of sorts. Then Sunpaw wouldn't have to choose.

'But,' she reminded herself softly. 'Its not just Sebastion I want to be with...' Tempest might be able to adjust to clan life, and Taylor maybe too, but Paws and Maxzene were too attached, and neither of them could fight very well, or hunt.

She wondered around for a little while, looking for the brown tabby tom. Sebastion couldn't have disappeared overnight. Sunpaw would've woken Taylor and asked her, but it was unlikely Taylor knew either.

Sunpaw ended up colliding with a twolegged while comming around a corner. It grabbed her, saying something Sunpaw didn't understand. She bit him (well, it was really more of a nip) and ran away swiftly, hearing it call something loudly. She didn't know if it was calling her or calling out in pain, but she ignored it, and ran towards the forest.

She smacked into Sebastion on his way out. He smelled of mouse- had he been hunting in Thunderclan territory again? The thought made Sunpaw angry. How dare he take food that could have been Twigkits or another cats! Before she could ask though, Sebastion spoke.

"Sunny! Whats wrong... Your wounded!" Sebastion circled her as Sunpaw tried to face him. She whirled around impatiently.

"I'm fine, we just had a battle with Shadowclan, Sebastion, I can't go with you." Sunpaw said angrily. Was she angry at him or herself? "Were you hunting on our territory?" She demanded.

"What do you mean a battle?" Sebastion said. "Why would Shadowclan...?" He asked, ignoring Sunpaws last comment and question. Sunpaw was amazed he knew of Shadowclan, she didn't recall mentioning the sly cats.

"We fought over territory. Brownroot died to save my life and I can't leave. Now how do you know Shadow-" Sunpaw was interrupted yet again.

"What about you though? Are you okay?" He asked, looking worried for her.

"Sebastion I'm _fine_!" Sunpaw hissed. "Would you listen? I can't go with you! Sunpaw said sharply. She hadn't meant to hurt Sebastion, but he whinced at if he'd been bitten. "Were you hunting on Thunderclan territory? How do you know Shadowclan?" She demand. Sebastion looked as if something had just occured to him.

"He died?" Sebastion asked, ignoring the questions yet again. Sunpaw gave up.

"Yes, now I have to get back to camp, I'm sorry." Sunpaw said, turning. She expected to him to say something, and he did, but to her surprise Sebastion said only one thing.

"Brother..."

"Huh?" Sunpaw said, turning to look at him.

"Brownroot is my brother." Sebastion said. "I left the clan when I was an apprentice."

"Well that certainly explains a lot!" Sunpaw yowled, angry at him for lying to her. "_How dare you_! Thunderclan needs loyal warriors and you left to preform for twoleggeds?"

Of course, it crossed her mind that she'd been considering doing the same- but now she would not! Never!

"Sunpaw, please, listen, I was once Rootpaw. I was raised in Thunderclan, but after my mother died, I couldn't fit in. These cats found me, and I joined them because they were like a family to me." Sebastion said. "I've thought of them ever since I left and Brown_root,_" He put so much ephasis on the surname_._ "Obviously did the same."

That explained so much. Why the lights that fade were considered so evil. Why Brownroot was so coldhearted. Why Milkeyes had seemed so used to losing a son. Why Taylor and the others had seemed so accustomed to Sunpaw's name and life, why Sebastion had been so quiet during the trip to see the lions, tigers, and leopards. Why in her dreams Sebastion had been standing over Brownroot. Yes, it explained more then Sunpaw ever wanted to know.

"You want to know whats happened?" Sunpaw spat at him. "Your fathers gone blind, he's not even an elders age! Your brothers died after living a sorrow-filled life because he was too afraid to be kind to someone because he was afraid of loosing them too!" Sunpaw surprised herself with her insight.

"Sunpaw, I..." Sebastion looked so ashamed. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone, especially not you. Thats why I was so keen on learning about Thunderclan from you, I missed them, but you have to understand, _this_ is my life now, I can't go back!" Sebastion said.

"You've made your choice then, and heres mine, I wish I'd never met you!" Sunpaw said, turning and running angrily away from Sebastion. _How dare he! How dare he lie to her! How dare he leave his clan!_

"Sunpaw, wait!" Sebastion was following her! Suddenly, Sunpaw ran smack into Sandnose, falling in a heap at his paws . He looked down at her in concern, then when Sebastion appeared, Sandnose bared his fangs, his hackles rising.

"What are you doing here?" He challenged Sebastion.

"Hello Sandnose." Sebastion said. Of course Sunpaw had mentioned the deputy, she'd practically mentioned everyone to him! However, he looked at Sandnose with firmilarity in his eyes, friendliness even. "Its been a long time." He added, dipping his head respectively.

"Who are you?" Sandnose demanded, after overcoming his shock.

"Don't you remember? We were denmates along with Brownroot." Sebastion said.

"Rootpaw?" Sandnose exclaimed. "Where... what... What are you doing here?" Sandnose repeated. "Antagonizing our apprentices?" He challenged. Sunpaw had stood up and moved to the side, frightened, would Sebastion reveal her?

"I was curious, about whats happened, I saw her and thought she might have some information." Sebastion said. Sunpaw felt grateful for his lie, but it didn't last long.

"Sunpaw, you reek of twoleggeds? Where were _you_?" Sandnose demanded.

Sunpaw looked at her paws, that, to Sandnose, was worth a hundred of her excuses or lies. "Both of you are coming back with me to camp, now!" Sandnose ordered.

Sunpaw looked at Sebastion with anger and sadness in her eyes. Sebastion wouldn't meet her gaze though. She wondered if he felt bad now about dragging her into all of this. How could he have been so unthoughtful? Of course, she'd wanted it and enjoyed it. She didn't have to go back when she did. She might have learned more from Brownroot if she wasn't always away for so long. Maybe then she would've been more careful on the twolegged path. Maybe Brownroot wouldn't have died.

No, that wasn't right. Brownroot had died because she hadn't been watching. It wasn't Sebastions fault. It wasn't anyone elses fault. Just hers.

A sudden hatred for herself rose up in Sunpaw. She felt like running away from all of this, leaving all of it behind. She could be one of those loners, maybe find a companion and they could explore everything together!

But that was the same as if she'd left the clan for the circus cats, wasn't it?

"I'm sorry." Sebastion said to her as they walked towards camp. Sunpaw looked at him in surprise. She didn't know what to say that wouldn't make things worse. Except for one thing, and she said it.

"I forgive you." Sunpaw meant every word. Based on Sebastions look, these three words were the most powerful she could say.

TBC

Please Review

Spirit


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Sunpaw and Sebastion walked into camp behind Sandnose. Whitepaw and Cherrypaw, who were eating together, looked up. Whitepaw stood up, as if to come over, but Sandnose stopped him with a flick of his tail and Whitepaw sat down, looking at Sunpaw longingly.

"Who is this?" Demanded Dapplestar as Sebastion was led into camp. Sandnose had a whispering converance with the leader as other cats gathered around. Cherrypaw's mentor, Appleleaf, had appeared suddenly by Cherrypaws side. Twigkit and Seedkit ran towards her, but Raindrop stopped them. They looked at Sunpaw questioningly.

Dawnsky had also appeared, and Cloudwhisker was sitting at the entrance to the warriors den, watching it all. Perhaps he'd smelled Sebastions unfirmilar scent and come out to see what was going on. Sunpaw could hardly blame him.

Mintpaw peeked out at Sunpaw from the warriors den, but something made her look back, and she disappeared again. Firestreak had probably said something or done something. Sunpaw also noticed other cats gathering. Blazefur, Sparrowfeather, and Pebblefur. Only Milkyeyes, Firestreak, and Blossomtail weren't watching.

Sunpaw remembered Twigkits mouse. She wondered if she gave Whitepaw or Cherrypaw the directions if they could fetch it for her. Sunpaw guessed she wouldn't be allowed after Dapplestar heard about this.

"Sunpaw, would you care to explain everything?" Dapplestar said.

Sunpaw did. She was so tired of lying, tired of having to live up to everyones expectations, that she told everything. "Well, after Brownroot died, I decided I couldn't leave the clan, so I went to tell Sebastion erm... Rootpaw. We argued, and I ran away."

Whitepaw was looking at her in shock, like most of the other cats. Twigkit and Seedkit seemed confused.

"Sunpaw, this is a most severe breaking of our warrior code." Dapplestar said.

"Yes Dapplestar." Sunpaw said, her head hanging in shame.

"However, I am anxious to hear your story Rootpaw. You disappeared without a trace several moons ago, now did you intend for Sunpaw to do the same?" Dapplestar asked. Sebastion looked ashamed.

"I only wanted the company of a cat who was like me." Sebastion admitted.

"Well, you certainly have had that, you could've always had that if you'd stayed." Dapplestar said dryly.

"Dapplestar, when my mother died, I was heartbroken. Lonely and desperate, I wondered off. You'll recall not being able to locate me for two days? I was with the circus cats, my friends. They taught me so much, of course they aren't good hunters or fighters, but they have tricks of they're own. One of them in particular was a good friend to me, and she asked me if I wanted to stay with them. I left shortly after, and stayed away for two days. Thats when I had that argument with Brownp- Brownroot, and I ran off, agreeing to stay because of my anger."

"Coward!" Called a warrior. Sunpaw thought it was Blazefur, but she couldn't be sure.

"I am not a coward." Sebastion said, turning to face the Thunderclanners. "I only sought friendship that I couldn't find here." He said.

"Enough." Dapplestar said. "Sebastion, you're free to go, you will be attacked as any rogue or loner found on our territory if we spot you after sunhigh." Dapplestar said.

"Yes Dapplestar." Sebastion said, dipping his head, but he didn't turn to leave. "What about Sunpaw?" He asked.

"Sunpaw will be punished severely, but I haven't decided how yet." Dapplestar said. "She is however, free to leave with you now if she so chooses." Dapplestar looked at Sunpaw with a demanding stare. Sunpaw couldn't face it.

"I'm staying." She mumbled. Sebastion sigh, licked her ear, and left the camp. Sunpaw stared at her paws the whole time. She could hardly believe what was happening. She wished she'd stay in her nest this morning. She wished a lot of things, actually, but she nolonger regretted meeting Rootpaw/Sebastion. Instead, she was disappointed she'd allowed herself to get caught up in his showy life, not only breaking the warrior code, but ruining her reputation in the clan. Dapplestar would probably exile her.

"Sunpaw, you've broken the warrior code, what would you do in my place?" Dapplestar asked.

"Punish me?" Sunpaw suggested timidly.

"How?" Dapplestar pressed.

"Um... I don't know...Exile?" She thought of how disappointed Brownroot would be, and there, in front of the whole clan, she burst into tears.

Dapplestar seemed taken aback. She looked at Sunpaw a long time.

"It hardly seems fair to do anything too serious, in light of recent events. I will discuss the matter with your mentor and we will try to come up with a fair punishment. Until that time, you are to sit right where you are, here in the clearing. You are not to talk with anyone, but to sit in silent vigil, and think about your actions." Dapplestar ordered. Sunpaw nodded miserably. That was probably worse then anything else Dapplestar could've said.

Sandnose gave her one disappointed look, then followed Dapplestar to her den. He'd probably request her mentor be changed. Who'd want to mentor a cat like Sunpaw? Maybe it would've been best if she had been exiled, rather then be the apprentice nobody wanted, then the warrior nobody wanted. She'd be chased out the second a new leader rose up...

Not only embarrassed, but totally defeated, Sunpaw sat there, trying to avoid looking around, but couldn't stop her eyes from wondering around the camp. It wasn't very busy, which made the situation even more boring. Twigkit and Seedkit kept looking at her and asking their mother quesitons. Raindrop seemed thoroughly annoyed with them, and made them go into the nursery.

The kits would probably never look at Sunpaw as they had before again. That bound was broken.

Cherrypaw was watching her beside Whitepaw, but when Sunpaw tried to meet the tom's eyes he looked away, and then turned to leave. Cherrypaw looked back at him, cast Sunpaw one last puzzled and disappointed look, and went after him. There went the pair that belonged together. Why was she so blind to it? It was so obvious that her sister could settle down when Sunpaw couldn't, just like the proud Whitepaw. They went well together, and would live together.

Sunpaw would nolonger exsist to them the way she had.

She saw her mother watching her. She looked hurt, like Sunpaw had betrayed her. Sunpaw looked away in shame. She didn't want to see her mother look at her like that.

Others were watching too. Mintpaw, her eyes so full of curiousity, walked out of the medicine cats den and held a whispering conference with Sparrowfeather and Pebblefur. Her eyes got wide and she sent Sunpaw a look of total unbelief. Sunpaw thought of the irony of it. She now could tell Mintpaw where she'd learned the trick of walking on ones hindlegs that had kept Twigkit and Seedkit occupied. But in the end, what would it matter? A kittypet trick would not be welcomed by the clans, and she brought it to them.

Mintpaw would avoid Sunpaw like a disease, provent her from having any influence in the clan. Perhaps that was the right thing to do.

Blazefur was watching her solemnly, his tail flicking. He wasn't a particularly cruel cat, but he thrived on the mistakes of others. He would never let Sunpaw forget this, no matter how long she lived. Sunpaw would forever have to live with the cruel taunts and sure rememberances of this.

Sunpaw looked up at the sky and Starclan would forever remember this too. Would she be accepted among them when the time came? Sunpaw doubted it. Where would her spirit go when she died?

Sunpaw had never felt so alone. She would've even liked to see Brownroot standing out there among the clan, watching her with his disapproving stare. At least he would be alive.

But she wouldn't find his face no matter how long she searched the clans faces. She would never see his face again, his dark amber eyes watching her and judging her every move.

No, she would nolonger have that.

Cloudwhisker was watching her still, Milkyeyes at his side. They were talking in low tones, and Cloudwhisker could only be sharing with his denmate that his son Rootpaw had returned and gotten Sunpaw in trouble. Milkyeyes got a determined look on his face, and started striding towards her. Cloudwhisker called something after him, but Milkyeyes response was very clear.

"No leader of this, or any other clan, will keep me from getting word of my son, understand?" Milkyeyes said. Cloudwhisker looked appalled.

"Sunpaw?" Milkyeyes said, walking unsteadily towards her, following his scent powers only. Sunpaw used her tail to guide him. That wasn't talking, that was aiding a cat weaker then herself. "What is he like? Is he well? He's found friends?" Milkyeyes looked so overwhelmingly happy that Sunpaw couldn't refuse to answer.

"He's a large tabby tom. He's well enough I suppose, and yes, he's part of a group of cats that preform for twoleggeds. Taylor, Tempest, Paws, and Maxzene." Sunpaw answered.

"He preforms?" Milkyeyes asked, incredulouos.

"Yes, he can walk on a... large round object called a ball without falling. He also remembers how to hunt and fight." Sunpaw said.

"Milkyeyes, I gave explicit orders Sunpaw was not to be talked to." Dapplestar said, coming out of her den. Blazefur was standing next to it. He must've told. Sandnose appeared behind Dapplestar, looking at Sunpaw angrily. She was in so much trouble already, this would seal her fate.

"Dapplestar, I respect you in most ways, but I want to know of my remaining son, and not even you can stop me." Milkyeyes said.

Dapplestar looked surprised, then nodded. "Very well, Sunpaw, why don't you reunite Milkyeyes with his son." Dapplestar said. Sunpaw looked at her leader in surprise, not knowing if she should question her leader or just say 'yes' or if she should talk at all.

Sunpaw finally decided to say yes. She led Milkyeyes out of camp, glad to get away.

"Milkeyes, you were so brave!" Sunpaw exclaimed once they were far enough away.

"Brave? Whats so brave about wanting to see my son? I feel bad about getting you in more trouble though..." He sounded half-sorry, half-glad about the turnout.

"Lets just hope Sebast- I mean, Rootpaw... will see you." Sunpaw said. "He might not have shown up at his home yet."

"Call him by whatever he goes by now." Milkyeyes instructed. "What is it again?"

"Sebastion." Sunpaw replied.

"Sebastion... suits him I'll bet." Milkyeyes mused. "He was terribly upset when his mother died. We weren't the best parents, see, we each had our buddy. Brownroot had me, and Sebastion had his mother. It wasn't very easy for him when she passed away. He got really depressed. I'd feared he'd died when he ran off, shortly before you were born. Brownroot missed him too. We never realized how close we all were until we lost one another. I was the only one left until you discovered Ro- Sebastion. Now I have a reason to keep living- I have a son!"

Sunpaw didn't know what to say. Milkyeyes sounded so happy. He was so wrapped up in family, not like Sunpaw, Cherrypaw, and Dawnsky. Sunpaw realized how alike the families now were. Sunpaw had almost been lost to them, just like her father. Cherrypaw was really closer to Dawnsky anyway. How strange indeed. If she had left, would Cherrypaw have become cold like Brownroot? But then again, Cherrypaw had Whitepaw, and Brownroot had had no one.

"I really do miss her." Milkyeyes said. "She was a lot like you to be honest. Always questioning things and very stubborn... no offense."

"Really?" Sunpaw asked, surprised at the kindness in Milkyeyes words. Here was one cat who wouldn't abandon her. Maybe life would be worth living so long as she had him to talk to.

"Yes... If we would've had a daughter, I bet you two would've been a lot alike." Milkyeyes said. Sunpaw felt so honored.

They reached the tents and Sunpaw stopped. Milkyeyes stopped to.

"We there?" He whispered.

"Yes, perhaps I should go fetch him and you should wait here." Sunpaw said.

"Alright, but hurry back." Milkyeyes said. She could feel his excitement like it was contagious.

She ran into Taylor on her way into the cats 'room'. "Sunpaw, what are you doing here?" Her tone was so demanding Sunpaw guessed Sebastion must've told them all what had happened.

"I need to talk to Sebastion, please Taylor, theres someone here who wants to see him." Sunpaw said.

"What, you have a patrol of warriors out there come to rip him apart for what he did, no way Sunpaw." Taylor said, turning away.

"Sunpaw?" Came a voice. She turned around to see Sebastion.

"Sebastion I-" Sunpaw was cut off by a yowl coming from the forest. "Milkyeyes!" Sunpaw ran towards the yowl, and noticed Sebastion right on her tail.

They found Milkyeyes bravely facing a fox. It was a young fox, inexperienced. It snapped at Milkyeyes, who was bleeding in several places. Sunpaw didn't even stop to think, she lunged onto the fox and bit down, hard! She felt the fox rear up, and she clung on as hard as she could. Then the fox rolled, squashing her under itself. The air rushed out of Sunpaw, and she lay on the ground for several moments. She heard Sebastions yowl, and the fox give a cry of fury and pain. Then, more yowls were heard. A white streak and an orange streak raced past Sunpaw and hit the fox with such force that it fell over. Sebastion jumped clear just in time.

Cherrypaw and Whitepaw! Sunpaw could've cried with joy. They pattered the fox with speed and stealth that amazed Sunpaw. She watched at they fought side by side, angering the fox with their quick bits and scratches. Sebastion took care of the foxes other side, and Sunpaw ran to help him. She gave the foxes muzzle a good bit as it turned to snap at Sebastion. It yelped with pain and ran back a few paces. Sunpaw, Whitepaw, and Cherrypaw gave chase, and the fox turned quickly away, its courage gone.

"Whitepaw, Cherrypaw, you have no idea how glad I am to see you!" Sunpaw blurted. They looked at her, then one another, then smiled at her.

"Hello Sunpaw." Cherrypaw said.

"You okay?" Whitepaw asked.

"Yea, just a bit winded." Sunpaw said. She looked around for Sebastion and Milkyeyes.

The son was standing over his father, looking him over. "Sunpaw, he needs treatment badly, the twoleggeds can help him..." Sebastion seemed to run out of words.

"Then get him to your twoleggeds." Whitepaw said. Sunpaw looked at him. "It's whats best." Added the white tom.

"Thanks, you'd better get yourself looked at Sunpaw, but I bet your medicine cat can handle that." Sebastion said.

"Bye Sebastion." Sunpaw said, not knowing what else to say. She wondered if she'd ever see Milkyeyes again. Probably not. He'd probably choose to stay with his son after the twoleggeds healed him. Sebastion would take care of him anyway.

* * *

When Sunpaw got back to camp, she was exhausted. Whitepaw led her to the medicine cats den while Cherrypaw explained what had happened. Sunpaw fell asleep the instant she lay her head down.

This time, there were no dreams.

TBC

Please Review

Spirit


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

When Sunpaw awoke, it was evening. Mintpaw was sorting herbs nearby, and she looked back when Sunpaw yawned.

"Up finally?" She asked. It wasn't rude or demanding, just a simple question.

"I guess, how long did I sleep?" Sunpaw asked.

"A few hours, its almost time for the evening patrol to come back." Mintpaw said. "Dapplestar wanted to see you, she's in her den I think, you feeling up to it?"

"I'd better get it over with..." Sunpaw relunctantly.

"Sorry about what happened to you, you must be really brave." Mintpaw said.

Sunpaw didn't feel brave. "Huh?" She asked, looking at Mintpaw curiously.

"You approached the twolegged nests, made friends with kittypets, went around twoleggeds, attacked a fox without someone there to help you..." Mintpaw said.

"Sebastion was there." Sunpaw pointed out.

"But could he fight?" Mintpaw asked, her eyes narrowing in puzzlement.

"He was the one who taught me." Replied Sunpaw, leaving the den with a flick of her tail. The camp looked empty, besides Whitepaw and Cherrypaw sharing tongues nearby. Twigkit and Seedkit were also wrestling nearby. They watched Sunpaw with wide eyes as she crossed the clearing.

"Hey Twigkit, Seedkit." Sunpaw called. Seedkit just watched Sunpaw, but Twigkit ran over.

"Did you really see the lights that fade up close?" She asked.

"Yea." Sunpaw answered. She guiltily remembered the mouse she'd promised Twigkit. "Sorry about your mouse, I forget it." She told Twigkit. "I'll get you another when I have the chance."

"Thats okay, are we still friends?" Twigkit asked.

"I'd love to be." Sunpaw said, giving Twigkit a lick on the ear.

"Twigkit, bathtime!" Called Raindrop. Sunpaw was surprised to see Firestreak sitting at the entrance to the nursery.

"Hey Sunpaw, sorry about Brownroot." He called to her.

"Thanks Firestreak." Sunpaw called back. Then she headed towards the leaders den.

"Dapplestar?" Sunpaw called softly before entering.

"Come in." Dapplestar said.

"Sunpaw?" Whitepaw called softly. Sunpaw turned.

"Yea?" She called.

"Brownroot would've been proud of your fighting today, I know I was." Whitepaw said. Sunpaw smiled at him. She would've said something, but was too choked with tears. She went into the leaders den after summoning her courage.

"Sunpaw, glad to see you up." Dapplestar said. "I heard you fought well out there." Sunpaw shuffled her paws modestly.

"Whitepaw and Cherrypaw did too. I don't know what would've happened if they hadn't shown up!" Sunpaw said. She saw Dapplestar smile. Something shifted in the den. Sunpaw was surprised to see Blossomtail sitting to one side. Sunpaw hadn't even noticed the medicine cat!

"Hello Sunpaw." She blinked warmly.

"Hello Blossomtail." Sunpaw dipped her head respectively.

"Sunpaw, Blossomtail has something she needs to tell you." Dapplestar said. "We both just recently realized what this prophecy meant."

"One night about a quater-moon ago I recieved a strange dream. In it I saw the grown Rootpaw, whom you know as Sebastion, and the outline of a young Thunderclan cat. I heard a lot of words I don't understand, but a prophecy was very clear: 'The one of the sky nolonger walks with Starclan, her path is with the lights that fade.' At first, I didn't understand. Then, when you explained your adventures to Dapplestar, it all started to fall into place. Your the one Starclan meant by the prophecy."

Sunpaw looked at them in astonishment. "But I can't leave Thunderclan!" She exclaimed.

"Wrong Sunpaw, you can leave Thunderclan. In fact, your welcome to, I think you belong there." Dapplestar said.

"But... But Dapplestar..." Sunpaw began to tear. "You mean you don't want me here?"

Blossomtail wrapped her tail around Sunpaws shoulders comfortingly. "Of course not, we care about you Sunpaw, which is why we think you should leave. After today, clan life would be very hard for you, but you've found a friend in Sebastion and his... clan, why not take advantage of that?" Blossomtail said.

"But Brownroot-" Sunpaw didn't know how to say what she meant.

"Brownroot sacrificed his life for yours. Why live that life unhapily? If you can't find happiness here, then go where your heart leads." Dapplestar said. "Besides, the clan will be here if you ever come back, I for one wouldn't mind you visiting if you do." Dapplestar said.

"Live with a paw in both worlds? But thats agaist the warrior code!" Sunpaw said, shaking her head. It was all too much, too difficult.

"Sunpaw, the code is a set of guidelines that guides clan cats through their journey as a warrior, but you are not meant to live by that code, Starclan has shown that much." Blossomtail said.

"Blossomtails right and besides, since these cats seem to come every greenleaf, it would be good to have friendly relationships with them, consider yourself our bridge to that." Dapplestar said.

Sunpaw suddenly understood the wisdom behind their words. She did love that life, though she loved her clan life too, but Starclan was giving her permission to leave, because they - and Brownroot - wanted her to be happy. "I would be honored." Sunpaw told them. Blossomtail smiled.

"Do you mind if I announce it to the clan? Or would you rather go quietly?" Dapplestar asked. "I can understand if the goodbyes would be too hard, but it would be more... official."

"I wouldn't mind." Sunpaw said.

"Very well, come on then." Dapplestar said. She and Sunpaw went out onto the highrock. Sunpaw had to sit behing Dapplestar, but it was fine by her. It was scary facing all of the clan.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey meet beneath the highrock for a clan meeting." Dapplestar said.

The cats gathered as always, Cherrypaw and Whitepaw coming over from where they'd been sitting. Twigkit and Seedkit bouncing ahead of their parents. Sunpaw hoped they would understand, especially Twigkit.

Blazefur and Sandnose came over from sharing a meal, and Sparrowfeather and Pebblefur sat behind them. Blossomtail was met by her apprentice, and they all stared up at Sunpaw, watching her with curious eyes. Dawnsky came over and say behind Cherrypaw. Cloudwhisker sat at the entrance to his den.

"Sunpaw has choosen a different path from that of a normal warrior. Starclan has spoken through Blossomtail, speaking of her destiny. It is not with Thunderclan alone, but with the other cats as well. They are also a part of her destiny, marking her apart from any cat that has ever walked beneath Silverpelt." Dapplestar announced. "Because of this, I grant her a new name. Sunpaw is that of an apprentice, so I name her not as a warrior, but as a friend to the clan. From now on she will be know to Thunderclan as Sunlight, in honor of the lights that fade that now guide her path alongside Starclan."

"Sunlight!" Called Whitepaw. Then Cherrypaw chorused in, then gradually Twigkit and Seedkit, and eventually the whole clan was calling her name. All besides Dawnsky that is. She gave Sunlight a hurt look, then turned away.

When it grew quiet again, Dapplestar looked at Sunlight. "Will you stay the night, or go sleep with Sebastion and the others?"

"I'd like to spend one last night with the clan, if I may?" Sunlight asked. "I think I'll sleep under Silverpelt tonight, to be close to Starclan."

"I'll join you." Dapplestar said.

"Me too." Cherrypaw called.

"I want to!" Twigkit called.

"So do I!" Whitepaw said.

"Very well, but Twigkit, ask your mother first." Dapplestar said. "Anyone who wants to can join us." Dapplestar said.

A few, like Blazefur and Blossomtail, didn't feel comfortable in the open, but Sparrowfeather and Pebblefur thought it would be fun. Sunlight had a talk with Raindrop about Twigkit, and the little she-cat was allowed to stay out, so long as Sunlight watched her. Seedkit was invited too, by Cherrypaw, but the little kit felt safer in the nursery with her mom. Firestreak joined them though. It was so pretty outside at night. The cats watched the stars and chatted quietly. Twigkit laid beside Sunlight, staring up at the stars. Sunlight was sitting, thinking about Brownroot, as she watched the stars blaze. No twolegged light outshone them from their place above the forest. It was so perfect.

"Sunlight, do you really have to leave? You won't be able to watch me become an apprentice." Twigkit asked.

"I'm sorry Twigkit, but we'll see each other again. Maybe you'll have an apprentice of your own then." Sunlight said.

"You think so?" Twigkit asked.

"Oh yes, you'd make a great mentor." Sunlight said.

"And if I ever have kits, I'll name one Sunkit and the other Lightkit." Twigkit vowed. Sunlight chuckled softly.

"Well, you have a long time before you have to think about that." She told Twigkit. The little kit laid her head down, and soon she was sleeping.

Sunlight took a look around, smiling at the sight of her clan, and then laid her head down too. Soon she was fast asleep, dreaming wonderful dreams about the adventures she'd have, both in and away from the clan.

Too bad they were dreams.

Sunlight woke up early, unable to sleep more. She was jumpy and nervous. She decided to hunt. Standing carefully, she walked away from the sleeping forms of cats to the forest. To her surprise, she found Whitepaw near the ravine.

"What are you doing up?" She asked him quietly. She didn't know why, but the silence that lay over the forest seem to peaceful to break with loud voices.

"Hunting, care to join me?" Whitepaw whispered back.

Sunlight nodded. They hunted for quite some time, and Sunlight even caught a mouse for Twigkit. They sat together for a little while before returning to camp.

"Its hard to think that your leaving, you were such a good friend." Whitepaw said.

"We can still be friends, I just won't always be around." Sunlight said.

"True, and who would've guessed you would've gotten your full name before me!" Whitepaw joked quietly. Sunlight gave a soft laugh. "I love your laugh." Whitepaw purred. "Its like a refreshing drink of water after a long hot day."

Sunlight smiled. "You and Cherrypaw will be okay without me?" She asked.

"Sure, she's friendly..."

They returned to camp just as it was stirring. Cherrypaw seemed to look at Sunlight with relief with she appeared with Whitepaw, leaden with the prey they caught.

"Good! I thought you'd left!" Cherrypaw said, coming over to the pair. "I didn't even get to say goodbye yet!"

"I wouldn't do that." Sunlight meowed firmly, but she knew that she would probably try to get out of the hard goodbyes if she could.

"Good." Cherrypaw meowed firmly.

"Common Cherrypaw, brighten up." Sunlight told her sister. Cherrypaw frowned at her and got some fresh kill.

"Sunlight, what about Milkyeyes?" Dapplestar asked, coming over with Sandnose.

"Wow, I almost forgot, I guess I'll have to asked Sebastion." Sunlight said. She wondered how Milkyeyes was getting on with Sebastion and the twoleggeds.

"We'll come with you then, Sandnose, fetch anyone else who feels like coming. Sunlight, Cloudwhisker would probably like to see you before you go, I know he was fond of you." Dapplestar said. Sandnose nodded and started calling out to cats nearby. Sunlight turned to look over at the elders den. Cloudwhisker was sitting with Dawnsky and they were chatting. Dawnsky didn't look to happy, and when Sunlight got close, she walked off before Sunlight could say a word.

"Hey Sunlight." Called Cloudwhisker.

"Is she mad at me?" Sunlight asked, looking after her mom.

"She doesn't understand this, she feels betrayed." Cloudwhisker let on gently.

Sunlight sighed. "But I don't know how to make her understand!" She said.

"You can't." Cloudwhisker said. "But do remind her you love her before you go."

"Thanks Cloudwhisker." Sunlight said, nuzzling the old elder affectionatly. "I'll miss you." She told him.

"Of course you will, now run along." Cloudwhisker nudge her forward with a gentle push.

She charged after her mother with a determination she'd not felt before. She was unused to facing her, unused to showing affection towards her. When she caught up, she stood silently for a moment, digging up the right words.

"I still love you." She said. "I just have to do this mom."

Dawnsky didn't say a word, which was her way of saying 'you'd better explain yourself.'

"See, I can't stay here mom, its just not right for me, I'm sorry, and I'll miss you, but I will see you again, and maybe we can hunt together then? You, me, and Cherrypaw?" Sunlight asked. Dawnsky looked thoughtful, her ear flicking.

"I'll miss you!" She cried suddenly, darting forward and nuzzling Sunlight. Sunlight could feel tears on her fur, and yet, instead of annoyance, she felt truly sorry. She herself started to tear up, but she stopped them with several rapid blinks. When Dawnsky eventually did step back, Sunlight was sniffing awkwardly.

"I love you." Dawnsky told her. Sunlight smiled. She could do nothing else, being choked with tears.

They walked back to camp together where they met the patrol of cats. Cherrypaw and Whitepaw were there, of course, as was Appleleaf, Dapplestar, and Sandnose. Also Mintpaw and Blossomtail were there too, the apprentice was waving her tail nervously. Sunlight could understand that. Mintpaw had a common fear of twoleggeds, and they would be going close. Sunlight would be living with them though, she realized. She would have to get used to them.

Twigkit was there, exchanging harsh words with her mother, and Sunlight strolled over. Twigkit ran over and nuzzled her friend, crying loudly.

"Shhh, we'll see each other again!" Sunlight comforted.

"But it won't be the same!" Twigkit said.

Sunpaw crouched down to face the young kit. "Twigkit, I know you'll be sorry to see me leave, and I'll miss you too, but guess what? We can still be friends. Maybe I can be your far away sister and you can always blame all the bad stuff you do on me?" Sunlight suggested.

Twigkit brightened slightly. "Really?"

Sunlight nodded. "Really."

"Goodbye sissy!"

Cherrypaw smiled at Sunlight as she and her mother joined the group. They took off, but Dapplestar allowed Sunlight to lead. She took them on the path that led them passed Brownroots grave, and she stopped for a second to say goodbye. This time, she did loose a tear or two, and they rolled down her cheeks and fell to the ground.

"Goodbye my mentor." Sunlight said. "I hope you would be proud of me."

The others were waiting closeby, and Sunlight saw by the look in Dapplestars eyes that she was proud of Sunlight. They all knew now, where their fallen comrade lied, but Sunlight liked it better that way. It was as if he would be more remembered because of it.

Soon, they were standing in the forest, looking at a big mass of cloth that used to be the tent. Sunlight signaled with her tail that they all stay put, and she crept forward. Suddenly, a warning growl caused her to stop. She saw Tempest, alone, watching her from the shade of thea nearby tree. She narrowed her eyes at Sunlight, but Sunlight ignored it. She had most of her clan behind her, they would rip Tempest apart if Tempest gave them a reason.

"Wheres Sebastion?" Sunlight demanded.

"How should I know." Tempest hissed.

"Sunny?" Sebastion came around from the other side. "You've come for Milkyeyes?"

"Yes, where is he? Is he alright?" Sunlight couldn't help the words that tumbled from her mouth. She heard a rustling, and looked back towards the forest. Suddenly, she remembered the others. "Come here." She told Sebastion, leading him towards the hidden clan. He followed her warily, watching the woods tensely. Sunlight was certain he could smell them, but she smelled his fear, no matter how hard he was trying to hide it.

Cherrypaw was the first to step out of cover, Whitepaw following her. Eventually the whole patrol stood in front of Sunlight and Sebastion.

"Root- Sebastion." Dapplestar nodded her head politely. "Nice to see you again."

"Sebastion, this is Cherrypaw, my sister; and Whitepaw, my close friend. Sunlights tail moved from cat to cat as she introduced them. "Appleleaf, Cherrypaw's mentor; Sandnose, my mentor; Blossomtail, our medicine cat; and Mintpaw, her apprentice."

"Hello Sebastion." Sandnose said, once Sunlight had dropped her tail.

"Hello everyone." Sebastion said nervously. By now, Tempest, Maxzene, Taylor, and Paws had appeared. They faced the clan in awe and looked a little apprehensive.

"Thunderclan, these are Sebastions teammates, Paws, Taylor, Tempest, and Maxzene." Sunlight said. The cats faced on another quietly for a minute, and then Cherrypaw ventured a question.

Why do they call you Paws?" She asked the siamese tom.

This broke the ice quickly, and soon, all the cats were chatting with one another enthusiastically. Sunlight watched with a smile as paws preformed for a few clan cats, and Blossomtail and Taylor were talking enthusiastically. Dapplestar and Sandnose approached Sunlight and Sebastion.

"Wheres Milkyeyes?" Dapplestar asked.

"Follow me, you too Sunny." Sebastion said, flicking his tail and leading them to another tent nearby. Milkyeyes was sitting before a saucer of white liquid, lapping it up. "Milkyeyes, company." Sebastion announced. the blind tom whipped his head around in the direction of the voices.

"Sunpaw, Dapplestar, and Sandnose, I presume?" He asked.

"Sunlight." Sunpaw corrected.

"Are you ready to come home Milkyeyes?" Dapplestar asked.

"I'm not going back to Thunderclan Dapplestar, I've found my son, I won't leave him." Milkyeyes said. The cats, including Sebastion, looked surprised.

Dapplestar turned to Sebastion. "Will the twoleggeds really accept him?" She asked.

"Yes, they're very kind." He said. "But Milkyeyes... You belong with the clan."

"So do I and I'm coming!" Sunlight snapped. She didn't know why she announced her intentions like that, but it served to make Sebastion look at her like she had just suggested she was going to grow another ear.

"But- but- I don't understand, I thought?" Sebastion whipped his head from cat to cat, demanding with his eyes an explanation.

Sunlight explained everything. The prophecy, the ceremony, everything. She also backed Milkyeyes's choice up. "He's an elder, he needs company, and what better company then his son?" She asked.

"Don't forget you Sunlight, you've become a daughter to me." Milkyeyes told her. Sunlight nuzzled him affectionately.

"Thanks Milkyeyes."

"It appears I have no say in this..." Sebastion said.

Sunlight turned to him and said the honest truth: "nope."

TBC

Please Review

Spirit


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Soon after the clan cats arrived, the circus cats started to notice the twoleggeds getting ready to leave. Sunlight felt nervous and sad, but Sebastion stuck close to her and Milkyeyes as they said their goodbyes. Sunlight cried passionately. She was leaving everything she knew behind, striking out with Sebastion and his father.

It was wonderful and overwhelmingly scary at the same time. It was also quite sad. Paws, Taylor, Tempest, and Maxzene all left to give the cats their space. Goodbyes were made, and Sunlight, Sebastion, and Rootpaw all watched them disappear. Then a shadow fell over them. Sunlight spun around and looked up- seeing a tall twolegged looking down at her.

Sebastion's presense stopped Sunlight from running away in fright. Milkyeyes smelled the twolegged, but surprised Sunlight by nosing one of its legs. It bent down (Sunlight took a step back regardless of Sebastion) and petted Milkyeyes, who purred back. He was so willing to get along here! Sunlight swallowed nervously and reached out her nose to get a better scent on the twolegged. It slowly drew out its hand and petted her head. She let it. She also allowed it to scratch her ears, but then nipped at it. It jerked back, surprised, but then pulled out a tasty smelling object out of its pocket. It was meat!

Sunlight and the other cats followed it, and when it led them to one of the monsters, Sebastion led them inside. Another twolegged was sitting inside, but it wasn't as big, and didn't seem to pay them any mind at first. The twoleggeds seemed to talk to one another, but the cats understood none of it.

It was spacious, and smelled of many different things. Sebastion tried to help Milkyeyes get comfortable, then turned to Sunlight. "I'll give you the grand tour." He said. "First of all, the twoleggeds called 'Joe' and this is a moving nest."

"A moving nest?" Sunlight asked, confused.

"It is a monster and a twolegged nest at the same time." Sebastion said. Sunlight was glad he was using the clan cat words for everything, it made it easier. "Thats where we sleep." Sebastion pointed to a door in the back. Sunlight could see Taylors eyes peering out at them from inside. "That is were the twoleggeds sleep." The tail now pointed at two objects stacked up on top of one another.

"Why do they sleep up so high?" Sunlight asked, bewildered.

"Because their mousebrained." Sebastion replied. Sunlight laughed.

"So, you like it?" Sebastion asked.

"I don't care, I'm with you." Sunlight replied.

"Well then Sunny, shall we?" Sebastion flurished his tail in the direction of the cats room. Milkyeyes was made a bed and so was Sunny, but she shared with Sebastion anyway.

"Well, goodnight Sunny." Sebastion said.

"Night Sebastion." Sunny lay peacefully by Sebastions stomach, curled up with his body circling around hers. This time, when Sunny dreamt, she was running through the forest with her clan and the circus cats at her side.

Later that day, the clan cats awoke, unused to the motion of the monster. Eventually, Milkyeyes nodded back off, but Sunny creeped out of the room. She saw the twolegged who'd ignored the cats earlier. It had a sad expression on its face.

Sunny creeped over and it watched her. It was sitting up on something leaning against the wall. Sunny easily jumped up on the narrow ledge, and sniffed at this twolegged too. It reached over and petted her. This time, Sunny didn't nip. This twolegged looked sad enough. Eventually, it readjusted itself, and Sunny ended up on the twoleggeds lap. It was so relaxing to have its hands running down her back, that Sunny fell asleep without realizing it.

* * *

"Sunny? Sunny are you alright?" Sebastions thoughts broke into Sunny's cheerful dreams. She opened one eye.

"What?" She groaned.

"Are you okay?" Sebastion was looking at her with concern. Sunny suddenly remembered the twolegged. She looked behind her and saw the twolegged was asleep too. It was dark, and only a couple lights were on. Sunny smiled at Sebastion in the dim light.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said.

"I just woke up and you weren't there... Why are you sleeping with a nofur?" Sebastion asked.

"It looked sad." Sunny said. "What's its name?"

"'Chrissy' I believe." Said Sebastion.

"Chrissy, how cute." Sunny said.

"Are you feeling okay?" Asked Sebastion.

"Yea, why?" Sunny asked.

"Your adjusting rather... swiftly to the twoleggeds." Sebastion said.

"Well, shouldn't I?" Sunny said. "It wouldn't be easy to go on avoiding them." Sunny pointed out.

"Well, no, I just didn't expect it. You were raised in Thunderclan." Sebastion reminded her.

She hit him lighting with her paw. "I know that!" She declared.

"Really?" Sebastion teased, a playful twinkle in his eye.

"Of course." Sunny said, narrowing her eyes.

Sebastion smiled. "Well then _Sunpaw_..."

"Sun_light_!" Sunny corrected indigenously.

"I'm teasing you." Sebastion said.

"I know, now I get to have my turn- _Rootpaw_..." Sunny laughed at Sebastions surprised look as she leaped over him and stood a safe distance away. They chased each other around for several minutes, teasing one another as they went. Suddenly, they bumped into one another and fell into a heap. They laughed softly, and noticed Taylor watching them with amusement in her eyes.

"See what she puts me up to?" Sebastion said.

"Oh common Sebastion- you're older- you should set a good example, by not blaming others and behaving yourself." Taylor teased.

Sunny laughed at Sebastion's looked of surprise. "She's got you Sebastion."

Taylor smiled, but didn't seem as happy at the pair. Sebastion caught onto it right away. He turned to Sunny. "Could you go check on Milkyeyes, I want to talk to Taylor." He asked.

"Sure." Sunny smiled at them as she raised into the dark room. Sebastion led Taylor to a secluded spot. "Whats wrong?" He asked. "Don't you like Sunny anymore?"

"No, she's great, as a _friend_." Talyor put a lot of emphasis on 'friend.'

"Thats what she is." Sebastion said.

"Not to you!" Taylor retorted.

"What do you mean?" Sebastion said.

"You love her- but I love you!" Taylor declared. Sebastion drew in a sharp breath.

"Taylor, I didn't realize... I'm sorry..." Sebastion didn't know what to say, and an uncomfortable silence passed over them. "I can't just ignore my feelings to Sunny..."

"So you haven't any for me?" Taylor asked.

Sebastion didn't know how to say the truth without hurting the she-cats feelings. "Taylor, I love you, but as a sister. You helped me so much when I first came here, and I'll never forget that."

Taylor sighed. "I feel stupid." She said, looking away from Sebastion, but he saw the tear roll down her cheek.

"You're not Taylor! Even Sunny looks up to you!" He said.

"I knew I couldn't break your bond with her! You had too much in common, but I was stupid enough to hold onto the hope that one day you'd come back to me!" She said, whirling around to face him. "Thats why I was so nice to her, why I tried to encourage her to stay with the clan."

"Taylor, I'm sorry, I can't take back the hurt, but I would still love to be friends with you." Sebastion said. "Besides, Sunny still adores you. Your the one who showed her so much, explained things to her, and even you were more understanding of her fears and actions then I was."

Taylor looked up at him. "I'm sorry, I won't hold it against her, and we can still be friends." She said.

"Thank you Taylor." Sebastion said, giving her a lick. They returned to the room together just as they were being fed by the twolegged who'd slept with Sunny.

Sunny looked down at the food and the water with tentiveness. Sebastion came over. "Granted, its no mouse, but its not that bad." He said. Sunny scented a tang like a Riverclanner. Was it fish? Sunny tried a bite. It wasn't that bad after all. She could tell it was meat, and even Milkyeyes seemed pleased. She ate it all, and then drank the water she was offered. She lapped it up with eagerness.

"Well Sunny?" Sebastion asked, looking over at her.

"It'll do." She said critically.

"You gobbled it after your first bite!" Paws said. Sunny looked at him.

"Yes, well, you'd be surprised what a cat would eat when she's hungry!" She told him.

"Oh, common Sunny, was it really that bad?" Taylor asked.

"No, it was actually pretty good, though it reminded me of a Riverclanners scent."

"Thats what I said when I first tried it!" Sebastion said. Sunny and the others laughed.

A couple days later (though Sunpaw could hardly get used to the lights at night) the moving nest stopped, and they found themselves at a 'farm' as Taylor told them. Sebastion showed her the barn and the other small den, which was theirs. It was spacious and had plenty of room for the cats. They were comfortable, and free to come and go as they pleased. There was also a forest nearby that had some prey. Sunny found the life okay. She never let herself get lazy though, and hunted or play-fought with Sebastion often. She also met the two dogs the twoleggeds kept. She avoided them after their first encounter. She knew she could never get used to those loud, obnoxious creatures.

She was happy, and she was at one of her homes. The other lay in a forest far away.

* * *

The same night as Sunny's first at her new home, Whitepaw and Cherrypaw were staring up at the stars.

"Think she's happy?" Cherrypaw asked her friend.

"I wouldn't worry too much about Sunlight, she's smart enough to make do." Whitepaw replied with a soft laugh.

"True, but I do miss her." Cherrypaw said, leaning her head against Whitepaws strong shoulder.

"So do I, but we'll just have to keep one another entertained won't we?" Whitepaw said.

"How?" Cherrypaw asked.

"Well, we always try to have a good time, so when Sunpaw comes back we have lots of grand stories to tell her." Whitepaw said.

Cherrypaw smiled and they fell silent.

Starclan looked over the forest, smiling at the two apprentices, who had so much to look forward to!

* * *

Please Review

Spirit

**Look out for a sneak peak of Sunlight's next adventure- Life is a Bumpy Road which will be out within the next week! To get quick updates whenever I post new stories or chapters, put me on Author Alert! I will also be publising another warriors fanfic about a stolen Shadowclan kit and a loyal Thunderclan senior warrior!**


	12. Sneak Peaks at Sequel!

**As promised, heres a sneak peak of 'Life is a Bumpy Road', the sequel to 'Life is a Balancing act':**

Little did the clan cats know that elsewhere another cat had recently given birth to a pretty brown tabby. It was curled up at its mothers stomach, sleeping peacefully. A few other cats looked on as the mother licked its small head.

"What are you going to called it?" Breathed one, a large brown tabby.

"Don't you want to have a say?" The ginger mother asked with a smile.

"Well, I... I don't know." He said.

"Whats it look like?" Called one cat. His eyes were colorless and sightless.

"Its a brown she-cat." Replied a pretty tortoiseshell she-cat.

"What about Brownkit?" Called the sightless cat. "I mean, Brownie." He quickly corrected himself.

"Brownie." Breathed the ginger mother. "Perfect."

The large brown tabby licked his daughters head affectionately. "Brownie suits her." He said.

"Of course." Snapped the blind tom. "Its your kit."

The new father growled, but it was an amused purr that came out instead.

"I can't wait until she opens her eyes." The ginger she-cat said.

"Oh yes you can, the second they open their eyes their trouble!" Called a siamese tom from next to a brown-gray she-cat.

"Oh they are not!" Argued the tortoiseshell she-cat.

"Shhh." The large brown tabby hissed. "Lets give Sunny and Brownie some peace." He said. The cats backed off, besides the blind tom, who was laying in a nest beside Sunny.

"Is she cute?" He whispred.

"She looks like Brownroot, Milkyeys." Sunny admitted.

"Better then looking like me." Milkyeyes joked.

Sunny let out a mrrrw of amusement. Then she curled her tail around the sleeping kit and laid her head down, falling asleep quickly. Milkyeyes stayed awake though, breathing in the scent of this new kit. He loved her already. She was his granddaughter, a beautiful little she-cat who reminded the mother of Milkyeyes dead son, Brownroot. Milkyeyes missed Brownroot desperately, but now he lived with his other son, the large brown tabby tom, and his mate, Sunny. Now he had more kin, Brownie. Who would've guessed Milkyeyes could ever end up so happy. He certainly hadn't!

**And, as an added bonus, heres a sneak peak at another warriors story I'm working on about a Shadowclan kit and a Thunderclan senior warrior. It's a very touching story I will be posting soon:**

"What are you doing?" Beardance called, leaping out from the undergrowth.

The dark warrior turned to look back, glaring hatred at Beardance. Beardance remembered those amber eyes, that dark pelt... Darktiger!

"None of your buisness Thunderclanner!" Darktiger spat.

"Why are you leaving that kit to die!" Beardance demanded. He would not let it! He jumped forward, landing on the Thunderpath and padding towards the kit.

"Back off Thunderclanner." Darktiger growled, flexing his sharp claws.

"If you don't want it, then you back off." Beardance growled, his fur on his back spiking up.

"Its fate is sealed!" Darktiger said, leaping at Beardance. Beardance used his body to make a blocker between the kit and Darktiger. No way was Darktiger getting his claws on this innocent ball of fur!

Hissing, spitting, and growling curses, the two warriors tussled on the Thunderpath. Beardance knew it was dangerous, but at the same time, he knew this kit deserved a chance! Suddenly, the ground shook, and both warriors stopped fighting long enough to look behind them. A monster was coming for them. Darktiger, not willing to risk his life, ran towards Shadowclan's border. He made it, and Beardance ran for the kit, now a few taillengths away. She was whimpering and Beardance grabbed her by the scruff, but knew it was hopeless to head towards his own border. Instead, he crouched low, the kit under his chin and he ducked low...

**Anyone who wants to be automatically notified when I posted these two stories please put me on author alert!**

**Thanks to everyone who has and will read Life is a Balancing Act. I appreciate your comments and encouragement so much!**


End file.
